


Not So Alone

by Split_Strengthen_Survive



Series: Everlast [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Adopted Peter Parker, Animal Companions, Avengers Family, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra Peter Parker, Lost Memory, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Selectively Mute Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, memory wipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Strengthen_Survive/pseuds/Split_Strengthen_Survive
Summary: Aunt May is dead, and Tony has adopted Peter. That's great right?Maybe it is, until the Avengers learn of the kid Tony has taken in. Not to mention the surprises that come to light.Nothing will be the same for Queens' Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Too bad nobody thought to prepare Peter for his life to be turned upside down.





	1. The Reveal

Peter sighed as he sat in his last class of the day. The past few weeks had been a living hell and it was finally Friday. The junior couldn’t wait to spend a few days swinging across the city as Queens’ “Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man”. Peter struggled as Spider-Man now. It hadn’t felt the same since Homecoming. Nothing felt the same.

During Homecoming Ned had called Aunt May. Peter, never knew his Aunt had gone out looking for him until after the deed had been done. Aunt May had been shot looking for Peter. A mugger in one of the back alleys of Queens, New York. When Peter came home he was met with cops at his door. For a moment he had been concerned that his identity had been found out.

**Flashback**

Peter had changed out of his costume back into his suit that he had worn to the dance. A bag was slung over his shoulder housing his spidey suit. The elevator in his building had been unreliable for years so Peter instinctually used the stairs to reach his Aunt’s apartment on the third floor.

The first thing he saw as he ascended the steps was the dark navy blue uniforms of the New York Police Department officers. The first sounds were the static of the radio and the indistinguishable chatter of other officers.

Peter approached the door carefully, hoping the officers weren’t here for him. As soon as Peter could be heard the two officers turned to look at the approaching kid. Peter shuffled his feet across the floor as he approached the door to his Aunt’s apartment.

“Hey kid.” The taller of the two officers addressed Peter.

Peter jumped, his fear skyrocketing. There was no way they figured it out, it just wasn’t possible. Other than Ned, Tony Stark, and Happy Hogan, not a soul knew who was under the Spider-Man mask.

“Peter.” The 15-year-old mumbled.

“Peter, do you live here?” The officer turned to the teen.

“Yeah.” Peter responded.

“Jeez.” The second officer spoke up.

“Has something happened?” Peter asked the pair, his fear making his hands shake slightly.

“I’m sorry Kid.” The taller one sighed.

“Please, tell me.” Peter begged in a raspy whisper.

“Your Aunt was killed at 10:23 tonight.” The second officer informed the brown haired kid.

“No.” Peter backed away, his voice starting to shake and waver.

“I’m sorry son.” The taller officer kneeled down and placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

Peter brushed the hand off and fled into his apartment. The bag was thrown on the couch and forgotten as the distraught teen sprinted into his Aunt’s room and jumped onto her bed, tears dripping and sliding down his cheeks. He buried himself in her pillows and cried at the loss of his only family. The officers followed the grieving teen into the quaint house.

The taller officer made his way farther into the apartment, following the sound of the heavy unrelenting sobs. The teen had somehow already curled himself around pillows. The officer made his way over to the bed and gently placed his hand on the sobbing teens shoulder, careful not to scare him terribly. The officer used his hand to guide the teen up.

Peter quieted his sobs and carefully gathered some of his things, clothes, pictures, his suit, the web fluid, and a few items that belonged to May, like her jewelry and a few of the sentimental things they had. The officers led him out of the apartment before leaving to the lobby of the building.

“You have a place to go kid?” The shorter officer questioned the teen.

“Y-y-yeah.” Peter managed to force out.

“Can we give you a ride?” The taller officer, who seemed kinder at this point, asked.

“Yeah.” Peter whispered.

Together the officers led Peter to their car and got him into the back seat. At this point Peter had become numb, his tears were gone, as was his usually happy voice.The streets of New York passed by in a blur. The muddy, messy streets of Queens giving way to the tall towers and skyscrapers. Eventually one tower stood looming above every other tower of New York. The Avengers Tower rose into the sky like a shining beacon of hope for the world.

Both officers gapped at the teen behind them as he exited the backseat of the car. A man in a black suit with a severe expression walked up to the kid and slung an arm around the small thin shoulders. The man waved the officers away as he steered the kid to the entrance of the building.

**End Flashback**

Since that day three weeks ago, Peter hadn’t spoken. When the traumatized teen had arrived on his doorstep Tony gladly welcomed him, even wrapping him in one of the rare Stark hugs. Peter had stayed with Tony since, working in the lab with his internship and listening as the Avengers reunited after a week into his stay. Tony had promised to keep the Spider secret, and Peter had never had the energy to meet the other Avengers, preferring to keep his privacy.

Tony had understood and it was great. Peter’s silence followed him everywhere, but his friends also understood. Ned and MJ had provided silent support. Flash had backed off, but that didn’t stop him from pestering Peter entirely. Now Peter just wanted the day to be over. His Engineering teacher had been excited all class, but had refused to reveal any details until class was almost over.

The bell was four minutes away from ringing when Mr. Harrington, Peter’s Engineering teacher and the Decathlon coach, called the class to attention, away from the robots they were building.

“Class, as you know each year Midtown likes to take the Junior and Senior classes on trips to introduce them to different companies in the fields this school caters to.” Mr. Harrington started.

The class was silenced in anticipation for the news of their class trip.

“This year Midtown has had the special honor of being invited for a tour of one of the leading science and engineering companies in the world.”

The class shifted in their seats.

“Midtown has been invited to Stark Industries for a tour of the Tower.”

The class erupted into cheers and chatter. Ned and MJ shared a smile, which was rare for the female. Peter maintained his stoic silence, nothing seemed to make him react anymore. Mr. Harrington called the class back to order, his voice rising to a shout to be heard above the class or now rowdy students.

“You will be given permission slips as you leave today and the trip will happen in three weeks.” As Mr. Harrington made his final statement the bell rang and the class filed out of the room quickly.

Peter took his time packing his bag, Ned and MJ watching over him. The trio left together, stopping at each person’s locker on the way to the doors of the school. Flash had left right after the bell thankfully, so he wasn’t there to bother Peter.

Ned and MJ waved goodbye to Peter as a sleek red convertible rolled up to the curb of the sidewalk. Ned and MJ gapped as Tony grinned at Peter from the driver's seat of the expensive car. Peter slid into the passenger’s seat after putting his bag in the small trunk. Tony revved the engine and sped away from the curb, a small dust trail following his car. Tony wove through the streets of New York with an ease that came from years of experience. The older man was silent, giving Peter a time to relax without any pressure to talk. Peter relaxed against the window of the vehicle, the pleasing hum of the car lulling him into a gentle doze. Tony watched as his kid suffered in silence, not being able to provide comfort was the worst thing he could imagine, and he hadn’t even wanted a kid to begin with. Now he had one who had suffered and survived worse than anyone his age.

Tony smiled at Peter when he thought about the plan he and Happy had put into action when Peter had come under their care. As of today, Peter was officially his kid, and Tony hoped it would make him even remotely happy to have a family again. The car glided smoothly into the garage and Tony pulled into one of his personal parking spaces. The older man gently shook his son awake, pulling him from the gentle doze he had fallen into during the drive. Peter grabbed his bag and waited by the elevator for the only parental figure in his life. Tony met up with his kid, but he didn’t press the button for the elevator.

“I have a surprise for you kiddo.” Tony faced the teenage spider.

At Peter’s look Tony laughed and continued.

“When you moved in with me, I had Happy arrange something for me. I asked him to talk to some contacts in CPS and get me adoption papers.” Peter’s eyes grew wide at what he was being told. “Officially, I’ve adopted you as my own kid.”

Tears reached Peter’s eyes at the end of Tony’s little speech. Without warning Tony had his arms full of a sobbing teenager. Tony felt tears drip down his cheeks as Peter sobbed into his arms. Eventually, the kid released Tony, wiping tears off his cheeks as he smiled up at his hero and new father.

“So kid, since you’re my son now, would you like to meet the Avengers?” Peter looked up at Tony, his face pondering.

Tony worried his lip, waiting his son’s response. Peter finally gave a sly smile and nodded his consent. Tony’s mouth fell open in shock at his son’s sarcasm and snark, even if his voice wasn’t involved.

“You are sooooo, my kid!” Tony exclaimed happily. “Snark, attitude, and a knack for science.”

The private elevator arrived and Tony motioned for Peter to go on first. Peter slipped a pass out of his jacket pocket. He swiped the card and JARVIS’(Ultron never destroyed J[I just loved him too much]) voice welcomed him.

“Peter Parker, Alpha Diamond, Intern, Spider-Man. Welcome Young Sir.” JARVIS greeted.

Peter waved to a small camera located in the elevator as a way of greeting. Tony swiped his card next and entered the elevator.

“Tony Stark, Alpha Platinum, Owner, Creator, Iron Man. Welcome back Sir.” JARVIS welcomed his creator.

“J, change Peter’s last name to Stark and up his level to Alpha Platinum, also change the intern to Lab Director All Access.” Tony ordered his AI.

“Right away Sir.” JARVIS responded before going silent.

Tony pressed the button for the Avengers common floor, rather than the button for Peter’s floor or their shared labs. Tony hadn’t told the full team why the floor under his had become a locked access floor, since it had been a common floor previously, but soon enough it would be revealed to them, Pepper included. On the way to the commonfloor Tony texted the team asking them to gather together in the living area. Peter started to fidget with his hands, wringing them nervously, much like Tony does when he is struck by anxiety and panic attacks. Tony noticed Peter’s fiddling and pulled the kid into his side. Peter buried himself in Tony’s side, hiding his face in his father’s chest.

Tony started to card his hand through Peter’s hair, hoping it would help calm him down a little. Before he had a chance to say anything to calm his kid’s nerves the doors of the elevator opened to the bay area of the common floor. Tony sighed before leading Peter out of the elevator. Peter set his backpack down on a table that was right off of the elevators. Tony looked at his kid and gave a calming smile, hoping to help him relax before his big reveal to the Avengers family. Tony could hear them shuffling and shifting as they waited for him to arrive to discuss the matter in which he called everyone for.

“Wait here for a minute, while I try and prep the team.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair playfully, earning an eye roll from the teen.

Tony left Peter in the bay, as the teen tried to fix his unruly hair. Questions slammed into Tony as soon as his fellow teammates, caught sight of him. Each was wanting to know what they were called for, since it was unusual for the entire team, former rouges, and not, to be called together all at once. Even Pepper was with the rather large group, which was more unusual.

“GUYS!” Rhodey, the War Machine, yelled over the large group of heroes. “Let Tony speak.”

“Thanks Rhodes.” Tony nodded to his friend. “Alright, I know everyone is still settling in, but I figured it was time to introduce someone who has been in the tower for quite a while now.”

“Someone’s been in the tower while we moved back in?” Steve looked mystified.

“Um… yeah.” Tony rubbed his neck, actually looking a bit sheepish for his secret.

“Who?” Clint looked a slight bit excited.

“Let me go get them.” Tony smiled at his team. Tony left the room, rushing over to his new teenage son.

Peter had a few tears sliding down his cheeks as Tony approached him. Tony felt his heart melt at the sight of his son crying. Tony gathered his kid up in his arms, ready to fight his team if that was what it took to make Peter feel safe.

“I’ve got you Kiddo.” Tony pulled Peter to his side, letting the kid hide in the safety of his arm.

Peter gripped Tony in one last hug before letting his father lead him closer to the large team of Avengers.

“Alright Petey, you don’t have to say a word, let me do the talking, and we will get you into sign language classes right after this.” Tony soothed his son.

Peter took a deep breath and gave a shy smile to his father before nodding his head, silently telling Tony he was ready. Tony kept Peter under his arm as he nudged the kid closer to the main living area. As the two came around a slight curve Tony sent a glare to the team, silencing any voices or protests. Peter glanced up at the team as the silence continued. Most of the team were staring at Tony. Natasha and Clint had schooled their expressions, but that was only expected from the two super assassins. Sam, Rhodey, Steve, and Pepper were all looking at Tony like he had lost any semblance of sanity he had left. Wanda and Vision were silent, the younger woman watching with wary eyes. Bruce was looking at Tony, either impressed or concerned for the future his friend had created. Scott and Thor hadn’t made it to the meeting, nor had T’Challa as his duties as King of Wakanda had gotten in the way. Bucky was also indifferent, but his hidden interest was visible in his eyes

“So…” Tony started awkwardly.

“Tony who is this?” Steve was the first to break his silence.

“This is Peter… my son.” Tony informed the team.


	2. Peter's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Peter and some fun father-son history between him and Tony

“You have a son?”

“Where did he come from?”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“I thought I was your best friend!”

“How could you hide this?”

 

Peter whimpered into Tony’s side, the noise aggravating his ears, since all of his senses had been dialled to near unbearable levels. Tony placed his hands over Peter’s, which had risen to his ears. The noise became more muffled, but it was still too much input, along with his other senses going into overdrive. Tony looked up to a camera that helped security and JARVIS watch the tower.

 

“J, shut them up!” Tony yelled to his AI.

 

“Yes Sir.” JARVIS responded before emitting a loud beep that caused every Avenger to cringe and cover their ears to try and escape some of the noise.

 

Peter sighed as the noises stopped and he relaxed into Tony’s arms, his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned against the warmth of Tony. Tony wrapped his arms farther around Peter, a hand resting on the back of his head as Tony moved Peter’s back to the room of silenced heroes. Peter nestled into Tony’s chest, his breathing evening into sleep as he leaned into his father’s comforting embrace. His exhaustion winning out over his fear and his senses.

 

Tony lifted his unnaturally light son into his arms and made his way over to an open couch. Tony sat down and placed Peter next to him, the kid curling up into a slight ball, his back to the room and his head on Tony’s leg. Tony glared at his friends, daring them to try anything to wake his sleeping kid.

 

“Now, if you can all stay calm, we can continue.” Tony reasoned to the room.

 

“We’ll stay calm now.” Pepper agreed.

 

“Thank you, this kid needs his sleep.” Tony looked at Peter fondly. “He’s almost as bad as me in the sleep department. Especially recently.”

 

Bruce chuckled at his science buddy. Natasha kept her face controlled, but it was easy to see she was already beginning to care for the teen. Bucky was still impassive, but he was harder to read since his recovery from being The Winter Soldier. The other Avengers ranged from confusion, to shock, to being impressed that Tony had been able to keep such a secret from them.

 

“How long have you had a kid?” Clint was the first to ask the major question.

 

“Since today actually.” Tony smirked. “But, I’ve known Peter for a year to year and a half.”

 

“How did you meet him?” Steve asked next. “That would have been during our… disagreement.”

 

“I met Peter before that. He helped me with some of my tech actually, since he’s also my personal intern here at the Tower.” Tony explained.

 

“Where did he come from?” Pepper basically demanded.

 

“He is a Junior at Midtown Tech High School, which is also how I found him, he’s been a big help and he is a genius with engineering and science.” Tony bragged.

 

“How is he your kid since today?” Natasha spoke up.

 

“Recently his Aunt May, his only living relative, was killed by a mugger.” Tony sighed, his hand unconsciously carding into Peter’s hair. “Since I had been mentoring Peter for a while I took him in. When he came into my care I had Happy contact some CPS agents and got cleared for adoption. As of today, the adoption has gone through and Peter is officially my son.”

 

Tears gathered in the eyes of every Avenger, plus Pepper, in the room. The story of the kid was heartbreaking. Peter shifted against Tony’s leg, and Tony responded instantly, his hand rubbing against the teen’s back. Peter turned his head to look up at Tony, his brown eyes expressive and bright, even after the hardship he had faced.

 

“Hey kiddo, how do you feel after your 15 minute nap?” Tony smirked down at his son.

 

Peter smiled slightly and shook his head at his father’s words. The teen tapped Tony’s hand a few times, giving him a silent message. Tony nodded and moved his arms to let the kid go do what he needed. Peter left the room and disappeared around the corner, his movement mirroring that of someone who had lived in the tower for ages.

 

Peter hurried around the corner and snagged his bag off of the entry table. After a few seconds he rejoined the group of heroes and made his way back to the spot Tony had made for him on the couch. Peter fished around his bag for the paper for his field trip to the Tower. Natasha and Clint started a quiet conversation, ready for some chatter to happen again.

 

The other Avengers picked up on the hints and conversations broke out among the group. Tony and Peter continued their silent conversation as Peter pulled out his math homework and showed Tony the work he had finished. Tony congratulated the kid on his amazing work and smiled as Peter seemed to brighten up at the praise. Finally, Peter showed Tony the form for his field trip.

 

Tony’s laughter rang and echoed around the large room. The billionaire was curled in on himself, his face bright red as he laughed uncontrolled. Peter smiled at his father’s reaction, the laughter almost reaching the voiceless teen. Tony yanked Peter into a hug, his laughter starting to slow down slightly.

 

“Jeez Kid, you have some strange luck.” Tony teased.

 

Peter playfully shoved Tony in response.

 

“What happened Tone?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Peter’s school is bringing them to the Avengers Tower branch of Stark Industries for a field trip.”

 

“Seriously, that’s some luck!” Clint laughed.

 

“Since Peter lives her, he already has a badge, so it’s going to be interesting to see how his classmates react.” Tony glanced at Peter, who was looking down. “What’s wrong Kiddo?”

 

Peter opened his mouth, but sighed before he closed it again. Tony grabbed a pen and tablet that was conveniently placed near the kid and passed it to him. Peter wrote a fast note for Tony to read.

 

“‘Some kids think my internship is a lie’” Tony read to the group. “Kid, what have I told you about listening to stupid people?”

 

Peter shook his head.

 

“Right, I told you to ignore them and keep your head high.” Tony scolded his kid. “Now, since it’s going on 6, how about we eat while you finish your homework and then we go work in your lab?”

 

Peter nodded enthusiastically, his face lighting up like a little kid on Christmas. Denying his fifteen years of age, Peter grabbed Tony’s hand like he was three and dragging his dad around the store. The two sprinted to the kitchen where Peter dove for the cabinets and started pulling out different items.

 

First came a type of pasta, maybe bowtie. Next Peter jumped over to the humongous refrigerator. He yanked open the door and started grabbing different items. From the fridge came six different cheeses, some heavy cream, and two large packages of sausage. Tony watched his kid, a glint of joy in his eye.

 

“Want some help Pete?” Tony called to his energetic teen.

 

Peter smiled at his dad and nodded his head, his smile growing bigger when Tony walked over to help. The older man looked to the younger one for direction. Peter motioned for Tony to shred the cheeses into different piles. As Tony got to work on the cheese Peter filled a tall pot with water and set it onto the industrial stove to start heating up. 

 

Peter then grabs a knife and a cutting board of his own and sets up next to Tony, starting on chopping the sausages. The large group of Avengers watch as the father and son made food together. Steve had a gentle smile on his face, which he shared with Bucky. Both remembering the times when they would watch their own mothers cook simple meals for them.

 

Bruce watched as his fellow scientist relaxed and enjoyed time out of his lab, which never happened before he met the child he calls his own. Bruce couldn’t wait to get to know the newest scientist Tony had adopted into the science bros fold. The elder scientist knew the kid had to be smart to ever have a chance to make the impression he had on Tony.

 

Peter got lost in the simple pleasure of making food. Peter had learned of his natural ability in the kitchen due to the fact that he had to be the parent when food was involved, making food for himself and Tony, forcing the man out of his lab. The two had shared more meals together than either could count.

 

Steve and the original founding Avengers had wondered where their ironclad hero had gone off to most nights. After they had questioned Bruce about the disappearing act Tony often pulled, they never stopped wondering. Now it became clear where he went every night that he didn’t eat with his friends. The practiced ease in which the pair moved spoke of many nights together spend cooking.

 

Soon enough the pot of water was ready and Peter took the container of pasta and emptied it into the very large pot. Salt was added at the same time. Peter then got out another pan, this time it was deep, but not overly large. Tony moved his pile of cheeses to the new pot and dumped it all in, setting the stove to a medium heat Tony grabbed two spoons, one for him, one for Peter. Peter watched the cheese melt before he poured in the cream to help keep it loose and sauce like.

 

The pasta finished quickly and Tony let Peter lift the heavy pot and strain the liquid off. Minutes later a huge pot of homemade Mac n’ Cheese was waiting to be served up to the waiting heroes. With help from Tony, Peter plated up the right amount of food for each member of the large group. Steve had the most food, followed closely by Bucky. Everyone else had a more normal sized portion, minus Vision and Peter.

 

Peter looked pleadingly at Tony, but the genius shook his head, following Peter to the extended table, making sure the teen didn’t run. Tony made sure Peter was on his right, within reaching distance, to provide some comfort to the teen. Peter still looked wary of the large group of basic strangers, but Tony hoped he would open up soon and become comfortable around them.

 

“So Peter, what is your school like?” Steve started the conversation.

 

Peter looked helplessly at Tony.

 

“Peter doesn’t really talk.” Tony started.

 

“Is he mute?” Clint interrupted.

 

“No, if you would have let me finish Birdbrain.” Tony snapped. “Peter hasn’t talked since his Homecoming night three weeks ago, when his Aunt was killed.”

 

“Oh.” Clint looked ashamed.

 

“Does he know Sign Language?” Sam asked, ignoring the fact that Peter was right next to him.

 

“Not yet, but Peter is a quick learner, I’m sure he’ll be okay.” Tony looked at Peter.

 

The aforementioned teen finished his large helping with lightning speed before tapping Tony’s arm. Tony looked down at the teen and noticed he had finished his entire meal. Tony send a small glare to his teen, but only got a smug smile in return. The billionaire grumbled good naturedly but shooed his son out of the room, promising to be in the kid’s lab quickly.

 

“Science kid?” Rhodey smiled at his best friend.

 

“What else did you expect?” Tony teased the darker man.

 

“Hey Rhodes, want to go flying later? Maybe see if Spider-Man is swinging around.” Sam asks his fellow flying member.

 

“Sure. Sounds like it would be fun.” Rhodey agreed.

 

“If you see him, leave him alone, he’s only a kid.” Tony reminded them.

 

“How did you even meet him?” Clint had wanted to know since he first saw the red and blue hero.

 

“I found a YouTube video and managed to find him from there.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Tony, only you would recruit an unknown hero from YouTube.” Pepper sighed her red hair shaking as she spoke.

 

“Well, you all know me.” Tony smirked. “Anyways, I have a needy science kid to go keep busy with science.”

 

Tony left the table, taking his bowl and setting it in the dishwasher along the way. The team watched as the genius billionaire wandered to the elevator, his posture more relaxed than he ever was before Peter came into his life. The teenager had changed Tony; it was mostly for the better too, since his sleeping and drinking habits had improved.

 

When Tony entered his lab he smiled at his own organized mess that made the room home. Stopping briefly, Tony grabbed some of the tools he thought he might need. The tech master made his way to a seemingly blank wall of his lab and held his hand against a certain point on the wall. A beep sounded and the wall opened into a doorway, allowing the man entrance to a hidden staircase, leading to another lab.

 

“Hey kid.” Tony greeted as he walked in, the door closing behind him.

 

‘Hi.’ Peter spoke with his hands absently, his eyes focused on a screen.

 

“What are we working on today?” Tony asked.

 

‘I’m updating Karen and working on some new Web Shooter designs.’ Peter informed his dad, in writing.

 

“Why is Karen getting updated?” Tony slid into a seat next to Peter, glancing at the kid’s work.

 

‘She just needs her normal update, maps, construction, stuff she can use easily for route planning.’ Peter waved his hands.

 

“Kid, she’s an AI, she knows this stuff already.” Tony groaned.

 

‘Yes, but she is also only in my suit, meaning I have to manually update her at times.’ Peter argued back with written word again.

 

“Damn, you got me there Kiddo.” Tony congratulated Peter on his success. 

 

Peter smirked smugly at his dad.

 

“I really need to get Clint to teach you sign.” Tony rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

 

Peter smiled before he lost himself into his work again. Tony jumped in right beside his protégé, the two working deep into the night, both losing time as they worked. Peter heard as Sam and Rhodey left, both heroes having loud suits. Bruce came by Tony’s lab looking for the scientist, but since Peter’s lab was hidden, the calm man left, shaking his head confused.

 

“Sirs, Mrs. Potts is demanding you both go to bed.” JARVIS broke the silence between the pair.

 

“Why?” Tony whined, similarly to a petulant child.

 

“I have been instructed to tell you that it is now three in the morning and you must both sleep.” JARVIS responded.

 

“Fiiiiiinnnnnneeeeee.” Tony elongated the single word, pouting when he finished.

 

Peter just shook his head, smiling.

 

“Alright Kiddo, you heard Pepper, off to bed we go.” Tony joked to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2. There will be some quick updates because I have quite a bit written(aka I have almost 25,000 words, including the first chapters). For info on my OC(who will appear in a few chapters) I will be posting a separate story under this one.
> 
> Please Review!!!!


	3. Weeks, Bus Rides, and Lobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the night, the next three weeks for the Avengers, and the start of the field trip.

Peter gripped Tony’s hand, almost reaching the point of crushing the man’s hand in the unnaturally strong grip. Tony forced his kid closer, wrapping him in warmth and the smell of motor oil and grease. Peter nuzzled into the worn and grease laced shirt, his shoulders sinking. Tony sushed Peter and made sure to keep holding him close.

“I’ve got you Kid, don’t worry.” Tony soothed. “You can sleep near me again, if you would like.”

Peter shook his head, determined to start becoming independent as a person once again.

“Okay Kiddo, but know I’ll be there if you need me.” Tony promised easily.

Peter nodded and made his way silently out of his lab. Tony followed closely, his eyes sparkling with worry for the young boy. Even if Peter was strong, he still needed support from those who cared about him. Tony would make sure his kid had a support system, even if he thought he didn’t need one. Together the pair left to sleep, Peter waking up with nightmares, and Tony trying his best to comfort his suffering kid.

**_Three Weeks Later_ **

The next three weeks passed in an utter blur. Peter and Tony worked late into the lab most nights, at least, on the nights he wasn’t out as Spider-Man. Other than Tony, many of the Avengers had tried to follow the spider themed hero, but the young teen had been able to evade all attempts to find and capture him. Tony had laughed at the growing aggravation of his teammates, which only earned him glares from the others.

Peter slowly grew accustomed to the dysfunctional family. Each became like an Aunt or Uncle. Peter learned Sign Language from Clint. Natasha had become wrapped around his little fingers, since she learned he liked spiders. Bucky saw the kid as a younger Steve and had warmed up to him almost instantly, which was strange for the formerly brainwashed soldier. Steve, Sam, Pepper, and Rhodey became friendly with the teen, but didn’t spend much time with him. Wanda and Vision had been around for only a week, since the two took a romantic vacation as soon as the word had come out. Scott, Thor, and T’Challa still hadn’t had the chance to stop by, but Peter met Shuri through Tony and the two hit it off, though Tony regretted that fact very much. Bucky, Natasha and Peter even had some time spent as the three of them, which Peter enjoyed almost as much as working with Bruce or Tony in the labs.

Finally it was the day of the field trip. Peter had put up with Flash’s taunting about the supposedly “fake” internship. Peter remained stoically silent, nothing betraying the dread he felt about the trip. Ned had been sympathetic to his best friend, knowing the reason for Peter’s off-put attitude. The tech kid also had a pass to the tower, since he and Peter often hung out at the Tower, while Ned also fanboyed about the Avengers from a distance. Sadly, it was nowhere near as high as Peter’s.

The buses for the Junior and Senior classes of Midtown were waiting on the bright and sunny Friday morning. The teens bounced and chattered as they waited to be loaded onto the buses that would take them to the famous tower. Teachers milled about, trying to organize their students into groups, based on their teacher. Peter’s class hung close to Mr. Harrington, actually obeying the teacher for once.

Due to the relative authority he had over his group, they were the first loaded onto a bus. Only about 15 minutes later and the buses were rolling out, starting the hour long trip to the tower, which made Peter sigh. The teen had been driven to school by Natasha that day, since it was nice and the super spy was like an aunt to him now, she even took him on her motorcycle. Peter had learned sign language quickly and was about as fluent in the unspoken language as Clint.

Peter, however, was not looking forward to going back to school, only to go back to the tower, since he lived there now. Ned was bouncing in the seat next to Peter, the excitement of the tower never leaving the lego obsessed teen, no matter how many times he had seen it. Peter gave a small smile at his friend, nothing could faze the other boy.

MJ watched from across the aisle, her face often buried in her book, or a drawing of someone in distress. The girl wasn’t fazed or overly excited by the trip. The only thing she would be excited about would be if she had the chance to meet Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. As her friendship with Peter and Ned expanded, she had shared her desire to become an influential woman, like Mrs. Potts. Peter had smirked when he learned this, since he had a direct connection to the woman, as of three weeks ago.

The tower rose above the bus, the students gasping in awe of the enormous monument. Peter looked at the building, his face impassive and bored. At least he didn’t worry about a bag. All he had were his phone, earbuds, and the badge. Peter had pouted and sulked when he was told he would have to use his normal pass, unhappy that he wouldn’t be allowed to get a visitor pass. Ned was being given his normal visitor pass, but his official badge hadn’t been printed yet, considering he didn’t work at the building and couldn’t have a badge without working in the building. His was still white, but the programming on it gave him a higher level of clearance.

The bus lurched to a stop, the kids scrambling to get off and enter the lobby. Mr. Harrington managed to control his class and corral them to the front desk to get checked in.

“Excuse me.” Mr. Harrington spoke to Mrs. Hayley, the receptionist that often greeted Peter.

“Yes sir, how may I help you?” Hayley asked with a polite smile.

“I’m here to check in for a tour, Mr. Harrington’s class, from Midtown Tech.” Mr. Harrington explained.

“Of course, let me go get your tour guide.” Hayley scurried away, talking to someone in a large group of waiting interns and lab techs.

“Good Morning, I’m Alexander Marks, but please call me Alex. I’ll be your tour guide for your visit to the Avengers Tower.” A lab tech, Alex, introduced himself.

Peter sighed in relief. He had interacted with Alex, but it wasn’t often enough to become super friendly. At least the guy would remember he was an intern, though maybe not by his actual name, since Tony made FRIDAY keep his name confidential.

“Now before we head over to Security there are a few rules. First, don’t touch anything, unless given express permission from an SI employee. Second, your badge must be visible at all times or it is likely you will be removed from the building. Lastly, we do not tolerate bullies here at SI, you need to be respectful to everyone.” Alexander explained the rules of SI tours quickly.

“Alright, let’s get everyone their badges.” Alex walked to another receptionist and got a white bucket from her.

The older man lifted 26 badges out of the bin.

“So, everyone has a personalized badge that has their name and level of access. For you guys your passes will only last the day, after that you will no longer have access to the tower.” Alex said before he started calling students up by their names.

Slowly but surely, everyone got a badge, except Peter who stayed awkwardly off to the side of the group. As Mr. Harrington got his visitor badge, the graying teacher realized one of his students had not been given a badge.

“Excuse me, but one of my students was not given a pass.” Mr. Harrington mentioned, ignoring the snicker coming from Flash.

“Oh, who was missed?” Alex glances at his list.

“Peter Parker.” Mr. Harrington pulled Peter forward a little.

“Wait, Classified?” Alex stared at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the cliche Field Trip has started, but I hope I have made some decent changes to make mine unique.


	4. Field Trip Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of the field trip.

“Classified has his own badge from his internship.” Alex looked at Peter and the teen sighed before pulling his black badge from his pocket, which contrasted drastically from the white visitor badges.

The class, minus Ned and MJ stared at the teen, most having thought the internship had actually been a lie. Flash glared at the back of the brunette’s head, his eyes narrowed, and almost certainly promising to out Peter as a massive liar. The angered kid shot his hand into the air, making sure attention was on him.

“Yes Mr…” Alex pointed to Flash.

“Flash sir. Why does Parker have a different color badge?” Flash pointed to the black card hanging off Peter’s neck.

“Well, Classified works here for starters, but the different colors are for different levels. We have Omega, Delta, Beta, and Alpha, all of which are divided even further into four subsections. The subsections are based on the most common placement metals. There is Silver, Gold, Diamond, and Platinum.” Alex started the long explanation as he led the group to security.

“Visitors, like you guys, get a white badge. White is for Omega, which is the lowest. Those are for press, tours, visitors, and the janitorial crew. Next is Blue, which are Delta. Delta consists of the newer interns and basic lab assistants, they have a limited access which only goes to about the 45th floor. Magenta, like mine, is for Beta level. Beta is lab directors, business people, high ranking military visitors, and the higher level lab techs, which is my job. Beta has access to floors up until floor 80, depending on their sublevel. Finally is black, which is Alpha. Alpha is mostly for the Avengers and their families.”

The group got to security as Alex finished his long winded rant over the basic levels.

“Before I continue I want you all to get through security first.” Alex told the group. “When you get to the scanner you will swipe your badge and go through.”

Alex demonstrated, easily passing into the elevator bay of the lobby, getting a quiet ‘Alexander Marks, Beta Diamond, Assistant Lab Director, Bioengineer, Tour Guide’ as he made it through.

“The sublevels each allow different access. Silvers are the most basic, and in the case of an Alpha badge it is for the Avenger families who only visit once in a while, such as Ant-Man or Thor. Gold is for the newer Avengers who live on the lower floors of the living area, these include those who have a job outside of the tower, like Falcon. Diamond is for the rest of the Avengers and Mrs. Potts, most of them live in the tower and stay there most of the day, unless they are on a mission. Finally, Platinum is for only Dr. Stark.” Alex continued as the class made their way up to the scanner.

Flash made sure he would be going through the scanner first, shoving some kids out of the way. A voice made the class, minus Peter, jump.

“Eugene Thomson, Omega Platinum, Tour Group A, Access Granted.” A feminine voice called out.

“What was that?” One of the girls called to Alex.

“Everyone, that was FRIDAY, one of Dr. Stark’s new AIs. FRIDAY, meet the class from Midtown Tech.”

“Welcome students of Midtown Tech.” FRIDAY greeted.

The students and Mr. Harrington passed through quickly after that, each getting the same access level read out as Flash was given. Peter shifted his weight as he waited at the end of the line with Ned. The secret Spider-Teen knew JARVIS would greet him instead of FRIDAY, unless the feminine AI decided to be snarky and greet him as well. Finally Peter was the last one. Ned had been announced as a Beta Gold visitor, which had earned him some strange looks. Peter stepped through the scanner.

“Peter Stark, Alpha Platinum, Lab Director All Access, Head of R&D, Designer and Engineer of Avenger Tech,  _ Classified.  _ Welcome Back Young Sir.” A new more masculine voice responded.

Peter waved at a nearby camera, cringing at the same time.

“I didn’t know you got promoted Classified, nice job.” Alex gave the teen a pat on his shoulder.

Peter shoved his hands into his sweatshirt pockets, his face flaming as his adoption, and the new titles Tony had given him, were outed to his Midtown class. Flash just scoffed in disbelief as the class followed Alex to one of the elevators. The angered teen hung back and slammed into Peter’s shoulder.

“How many dicks did you have to suck to get that treatment, Penis?” Flash hissed quietly.

Peter ignored the teen and kept walking.

Flash continued to insult Peter under his breath, unaware his classmate could clearly hear every word that left his mouth. The class got onto the elevator, though it was a little cramped due to the slightly small size, since this wasn’t one of the cargo elevators. The first floor the class stopped on was a mini museum on the Avengers, which was only on floor 2.

The class got to spread out and look at the different displays spread across the floor. Each Avenger had a case, as well as Spider-Man, even if he wasn’t yet an Avenger. Each case had one of the older suits from each Avenger and some of their weapons. Along with that there were some deactivated models of the newest tech next to each case. On a plaque below the newest tech was Peter’s name and the credits to him as the designer and creator for most of it, even some of the Iron Man tech was from Peter.

Ned drug Peter to a small room off to the side that had a short video history of the Avengers, their inception, and their major battles. Inside was one person who seemed relaxed and quietly enjoying the video that played on loop. Peter and Ned sat to watch the video, Ned holding in his excitement about learning about the Avengers. Peter had helped make the video and could recite most of it from memory, but he enjoyed watching it anyways.

As soon as the video finished the pair left, only Peter noticing the other person watching them carefully. The teens met back up with Alex, who had called the group back together as another group was coming up and they needed to be ready to leave. The elevator arrived shortly, letting out a senior class from Midtown. Once the elevator was vacated by the other class Alex moved his group onto the moving box.

“FRIDAY, please take us to the level three R&D labs.” Alex requested of the AI.

Instead of responding the AI started the elevator, which rose quickly to floor 15.

“R&D laboratories, level three guest access.” FRIDAY’s voice came over the intercom.

The doors opened into a hall of white walls and floors. It was very clinical and clean. Windows lined the walls on both sides, giving visitors a chance to peer into the labs.

“As you can see there are labs lining this floor. We will be heading to the fourth lab on the left for a short presentation by Dr. Banner.” Alex started walking. “The R&D department is mostly populated by low level interns. Many of them do more research than they do development. The development is left to beginner lab techs and the director of R&D. Dr. Banner is often down here helping the interns if he is not on a mission or in his own lab.”

The class stopped in front of the door leading to the lab Dr. Banner was in. The Dr. in question was busy helping a group of interns that were struggling with some equations for a project Peter had thought of and sent to them for theoretical analysis. The door opened with a whoosh as Alex scanned his badge.

“What were you thinking Patrick?” Dr. Banner demanded hotly of a red headed intern.

“I-I-I’m sorry Dr. Banner.” The intern, Patrick stuttered.

“You could have killed Mr. Stark’s intern had he tried to develop a prototype of this.” Dr. Banner almost shouted.

Peter walked casually up to the man and placed a gentle hand on his arm. The head whipped down to the teen, his eyes glowing slightly from his interaction with Patrick. Peter shook his head and motioned to his own eyes quickly. Dr. Banner took a deep breath before he let it go and gave Peter a shy smile. Peter sent an almost blinding smile back, reassuring Bruce that no harm was done.

“Welcome everyone to one of our R&D labs.” Bruce spoke softly to the group.

“Can we know what you do and what you’re working on Dr. Banner?” Alex asked the famous scientist.

“Right. Well, I work mostly in biochemistry and radiation, but I help the interns with coding and theoretical equations as well. Right now I was helping this group of interns with some chemical calculations for an idea Mr. Stark’s intern sent to them.” Bruce explained. “Peter, can you quickly go help them? They’ll kill somebody if you don’t fix it.”

Peter nodded and walked over to the group of interns. Using written word Peter explained the problem with their equation and showed them how to fix it. Lights went off behind their eyes as understanding dawned on them. Peter pulled a data chip out of a pocket and slipped it into the holographic monitor, swiping the equations and data to the chip. Bruce nodded at him before turning back to the class.

“Any questions?” Bruce asked the class.

Flash shot his hand into the air.

“You.” Bruce pointed to him.

“Flash. How do you know Pen… Peter?” Flash asked, catching his almost slip up.

Bruce’s eye twitched as he responded. “Peter and I have been working together on some of my Gamma Radiation theories for the past three weeks. He’s a bright kid and great at his job.”

“I’ve read your papers, but I don’t understand any of it.” A girl, Shianne, piped up.

“Don’t worry, I think Peter is the only other person to understand my papers as well and as fully as I do.” Bruce chuckled a little. “Not many people under the age of 20 even have a slight clue what they are reading.”

“Are you really the Hulk?” A guy in the back yelled.

“W-w-well, yes, but I don’t really talk about him much.” Bruce flamed up.

“I’m sorry guys, but this is all the time we have with Dr. Banner today.” Alex interrupted before any more questions could be asked.

“Peter, are you working with Tony tonight?” Bruce asked as the boy started to leave.

Peter shrugged in his lazy way of saying he didn’t know yet.

“If not, I could really use your help on some chemical mixtures.” The soft spoken man informed the youngest of the ‘science bros’.

Peter gave a vague response before he left with his class. The group went back to the elevators and went up once again. This time they stopped on floor 20. This was part of the testing department, which tested and improved prototypes sent to them. Peter rarely entered this part of the tower, since he had his personal lab to test a copy of every prototype sent to the teams. Peter would find his own solution then compare it with the departments, trying to see if there was a better or faster solution than his own.

The class made their way down the hall when a clanging was heard from above them. A few girls moved closer to Alex in fear. Peter rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation. The teen crossed his arms and sulked away, his frustration obvious to those who knew him. 

The tour continued, but clanging could be heard as the group traveled around the floor, before stopping at a new lab. Inside was a table, just about the only item in the room. On the table was a beautiful arm prosthetic made entirely out of metal. Peter jumped and hurried to the door, his badge being swiped without thought. He practically ran over to the arm, picking up a myriad of tools, both large and small, along the way. The class watched as Peter busied himself gathering tools and items. Peter collected everything into a bag which he kept in his hands as he left the lab.

Peter cradled the bag to his chest, much like a mother would do to her child. The clanging came again, closer this time, as a vent right above the group was pushed open from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will start to get into some Peter feels. Don't worry, I won't hurt the Baby Spider too badly.


	5. Field Trip Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part of the trip. Of course the Avengers had to come embarrass Peter. What else is new with the teen's Parker Luck?

A man tumbled out, landing in a heap on the floor at Peter’s feet. A smaller figure came out right after, this time landing gracefully in a crouch. Both people stood, one more feminine and shorter than their slightly bulkier male counterpart. The female had flaming red hair and the male had sandy blonde. Peter huffed at their appearance.

‘Really, did you both have to show up?’ Peter signed to the woman quickly.

“Of course we did, маленький паук мальчик(Little Spider Boy).” The woman smiled gently.

‘You really didn’t need to come by Nat’ Peter signs back

“We wanted to check up on you.” The redhead soothed

“Who are you?” Natalie, a fairly smart girl in Peter’s class asked.

“Well, my name is Natasha Romanoff, more commonly known to the world as Black Widow” Natasha smiled slyly at the group.

“I’m Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye.” Clint answered next.

“What the hell Penis, there is no way you know three Avengers.” Flash basically shouted.

Peter cringed where he stood, the items in his arms slipping a little.

“What did you call him?” Natasha demanded, her head whipping to face Flash.

“Peter, Mrs. Black Widow Ma’am.” Flash stuttered the lie out.

“Excuse me, but I know Nat and I heard something entirely different.” Clint spoke up.

Peter stepped in front of the threatening pair, his head shaking and telling the pair to back down. Natasha sighed, not wanting to cause any problems for her favorite sudo nephew, especially one who loved spiders like she did. She backed up from her intimidation of Flash, pulling Clint back at the same time. Peter gave his favorite aunt a quick hug, glad she had been there.

“Remember паук(Spider), I love you like my own.” Natasha whispered into Peter’s ear gently.

‘I know… Mom.’ Peter signed to the woman with a shy smile.

Natasha beamed, which was impossibly rare for the usually serious super spy. Clint’s jaw dropped as he started at Peter and Natasha, both from Peter’s words and Natasha’s reaction. Peter for his part gladly grabbed Nat’s hand and started to drag her along, his bag still tucked against his chest. Natasha’s smile never left her face as she followed her now sudo son, Clint following in a dumbfounded daze.

“I think you broke Uncle Clint.” Nat teased her spider baby.

“I think she’s right.” Clint muttered to the pair.

Peter’s class was still in awe over the fact that Peter knew two of the world’s greatest super spies. The pair were legendary after the news had been spilled about them. The tour continued easily, Peter dragging Nat along stopping a majority of the questions that would have been directed at him. The spider duo, though Nat still had no idea Peter was Spider-Man, signed silently about the arm Peter was carrying along during the trip. The next stop was one of the public gyms, which just so happened to have a multitude of Avengers currently practicing in it.

As the class entered some calls rang out.

“On your left!” Steve called to Sam as he passed on the massive track.

“Would you quit that!” Sam shouted back.

Wanda and Vision were engaged in a hand to hand fight, though both has powers they liked to know how to fight anyways. Bucky, the only one not doing anything, was watching the teenage tour group, his one arm resting on his right knee. His eyes snapped to Natasha and Clint as they came in with the group, but flew to Peter right after, since he was between the older Avengers.

“Peter!” Bucky called as he made his way over.

“Oh my god, is that the Winter Soldier?” “Does he really know Parker?” “Is that Captain America training?” “Look, it’s Vision and Scarlett Witch!” “Who’s that last guy?” “I can’t believe the Winter Soldier called out to Peter!” 

These whispers filled Peter’s sensitive ears as Bucky walked over to the group. The boy winced and Natasha placed her hands over his ears, muffling some of the noise from around him. The training Avengers had slowed to a stop, each facing the group of starstruck high schoolers. Bucky saw Natasha’s hands over Peter’s ears and stuck his hand into a pocket on his sweatpants. Soon, earpods were out for the world to see and Bucky wiggled his hands under Natasha’s to insert them into Peter’s ears. Peter relaxed into Natasha as the world returned to a more normal noise level.

“You good kid?” Bucky knelt down to look into Peter’s eyes.

Peter nodded before throwing himself at Bucky, the bag being given to Nat just before.

“I’ve got you.” Bucky whispered to Peter, his arms wrapping around the skinny waist.

Natasha snaked her arms under Bucky’s the pair closing the mute teen between their bodies. The class, even Ned, gapped and stared, their eyes blown wide.

“Hello everyone, I’m Steve Rogers, but you probably know me as Captain America.” Steve gained the tour groups attention.

“We were training hard if you could tell.” Vision spoke very obviously.

“We can answer a few questions before Alex here takes you up to the next labs.” Steve informed the class.

Hands speared into the air, everyone eager to get their questions answered. Sam picked on a boy named Marcus, who just so happened to be one of Flash’s goons.

“What was it like waking up, Mr. Captain America?” He asked a mildly nice question.

“It was… strange, at first.” Steve slowly worked out, his eyes drifting to the Peter sandwich.

“How did you gain your powers Mr. Vision.” A boy called from the back.

“I was created, much like FRIDAY or JARVIS, in fact, JARVIS is my creator in a sense, since my base code comes from him.” Vision tried to explain in simple terms.

“What did Pen-Peter have to do to make you guys act like you know him?” Flash demanded of the entire hero group.

“What did he have to do?” Wanda repeated, her Sokovian accent becoming clear in her confusion.

“The kid did nothing.” Sam started to defend Peter.

“Other than get us all wrapped around his finger.” Clint snorted from the back.

“Fair enough.” Sam agreed.

“Peter has only known us for three weeks, which isn’t really time to buy us off, if that was even possible.” Steve remarked.

Flash scoffed, his eyes rolling as he still disbelieved Peter and the Avengers about their relationship with the teenage hero.

“Ты готов, детка?(You ready Kiddo)” Bucky muttered to Peter.

Peter nodded, his face once again relaxed as the noise was no longer pounding his ears.

“Alright group, I think that is all the time we have in the gym.” Alex called the group together after the impromptu Q&A.

The group got on the elevator. 

“Next we are going to see one of the Biochemistry and Bio Engineering labs.” Alex told the group.

He pushed the button before scanning his somehow larger group. Bucky had joined Natasha and Clint in following Peter on the field trip, his left arm still in Peter’s arms, after Natasha had passed it back.

“Hey, when do you think my arm will be done?” Bucky quietly asked Peter as the elevator rose to floor 32.

‘Probably soon, so long as I can get away.’ Peter signed, nodding his head to his teacher as he said ‘get away’.

“I could get Tony to come down and drag you away.” Bucky offered.

Peter shrugged, while thinking about how happy he was that his Dad and the Rogues had made up. Bucky was really one of his favorite people in the tower, minus Tony. Not to mention Peter was realizing he felt more that just familial love for the super soldier. Sadly Peter knew nothing would come of it, but it was a nice thought.

“Up here we might see Dr. Helen Cho, or even another visit from Dr. Banner.” Alex started his spiel when the elevator arrived.

“Each scientist has their own lab for Biochem or Bioengineering. This means that the Bio sciences take up the most floors, going from 25 all the way up to 62. The first section is Biochemistry, which is where we are now. Next comes Bioengineering. The engineering side is mostly for advanced prosthetics and replacement body parts.”

The class followed Alex.

“Things like the Winter Soldier’s arm are part of what we build in Bioengineering, which is where I personally work. Sadly, the Winter Soldier’s arm is only worked on by Dr. Stark’s intern, as requested by the Soldier himself.”

“Who is Mr. Stark’s intern?” Brandon, a fairly shy boy, asked.

“Honestly, nobody knows, we’ve seen him and work with him, but his name was a mystery until today.” Alex explained.

“What does that mean?” Flash demanded.

“Peter, your classmate, is known as Classified to most people at SI, since FRIDAY never allowed us to know his name.” Alex answered.

“Even then, you all signed Disclosure Agreements, meaning not a word can be said to anyone.” Clint announced from just in front of Peter.

“Besides, until it’s announced, I’m keeping Classified’s name, classified.” Alex shrugged before he continued walking.

“We appreciate your dedication to SI Mr. Marks.” FRIDAY voiced over the speakers.

“It’s nothing FRIDAY, I’m sure there is a reason, and it’s not my story or secret to tell.” Alex brushed off the praise.

“Boss will be notified and a recommendation for your immediate promotion will be sent to Mrs. Potts.” FRIDAY responded.

Alex just shook his head and groaned. The class followed the guide across the floor, getting to learn about different projects that were happening to improve medicine of the modern day. Dr. Cho had been on the floor that day, and gladly gave a short presentation to the class about how her work in the medical field was going to help create low cost medicines for the world. MJ had practically burst during the entire presentation, since she was all about empowering women and women gaining power in the workplace.

Next was one of the higher level Bioengineering floors, which took forever to get to, since Alex had to clear the students one at a time. Peter had gotten off first, followed by his Avenger tail, blowing off the calls of Mr. Harrington to come back.

“Mr. Parker! You need to come back now!” Mr. Harrington had yelled.

“Don’t worry Mr. Harrington, we’ll catch up with him soon enough.” Alex tried to placate the angered teacher.

“I don’t care, he needs to come back.” Mr. Harrington argued.

“He’s just going to go finish Sergeant Barnes’ arm, if you hadn’t noticed he only had his flesh one right now.” Alex snapped.

“He is on a school sanctioned trip.” Mr. Harrington responded.

“And this is his home!” Alex yelled at the teacher. “I could get FRIDAY to call his boss right now to get him released.”

“His guardian has to release him.” Mr. Harrington fought with Alex.

The class was smartly silent as they got off the elevator.

“Then consider him released.” A new voice broke through the argument.

“Dr. Stark!” Alex jumped.

“Don’t worry Mr. Marks, I’m only here to check on my kid.” Tony pat the younger man’s shoulder.

“Mr. Parker cannot be released without his Aunt’s authorization.” Mr. Harrington told the billionaire.

“Only problem is that Aunt May passed away six weeks ago.” Tony told the teacher.

“Then he cannot be released from this trip.” Mr. Harrington crossed his arms.

“Actually, I can release him, since May left me with sole guardianship and I adopted the kid three weeks ago.” Tony smirked at the dumbfounded teacher.

“There is-is no r-r-record.” Mr. Harrington stuttered, his argument faltering.

“FRI, send Happy with the papers.” Tony ordered his AI.

“Happy is enroute Boss.” FRIDAY responded as Tony started to walk away.

“Well, let’s get on with the tour so we can meet up with Classified soon.” Alex smiled at the stunned group.

Even Flash had been shocked into silence, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“So, as I said before, this is one of the Bioengineering floors. Here we work on building prototypes for new and updated prosthetics. Much of what we create is too expensive to go to a modern market.” Alex started the overall basics of the Prosthetics labs.

“Classified is one of our main engineers, though he is often working on five or more projects at a time. He also has a hand in every department, which is why he has an All Access pass as a Lab Director. Part of his job is being the Head of R&D, so he does quite a bit of creating and developing prototype products. Sergeant Barnes’ arm is a redesign of the original design by Dr. Stark, but it is built more for comfort as well as durability and fighting power.” Alex continued on.

A lab came into view, the large window frosted over, unlike the usually crystal clear glass. At least three shadows could be seen through the glass, though it was hard to tell who the shadows were. The only clear one was the tall, bulging shape of Bucky Barnes. 

“FRIDAY, can you request permission to enter?” Alex called to the AI.

“Certainly.” FRIDAY responded cheerily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry the chapters have been a mix of short and long. Once my OC is introduced there will be a more common size among them.
> 
> Translations are in the work so you know what is being said while the story progresses, there is also notes in there if the language chances, since I will be using multiple languages. All the translations are done through Google Translate, so no promise that they are accurate.


	6. Field Trip Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of the Field Trip

**Inside the Lab**

Peter was elbow deep in the arm, his eyes tracking the wires as he prepared them to connect to an electric source for a trial run. Peter signed with one hand for a small Stark made electrical generator that would mimic human electrical impulses. JARVIS pulled up a screen for Peter to grab onto, much like Tony did when he built his first suit. Natasha set up the generator as Peter slipped the digital controls over his arm.

“The tour would like to enter your lab.” JARVIS announced to the focused teen.

Peter looked at Bucky and left the decision up to the armless hero.

“Let them in JARVIS, they might as well see some action.” Bucky ordered JARVIS.

The lab doors hissed open, Alex leading the group in, Mr. Harrington bringing up the rear. Another door slid open at the same time, admitting Tony from a small room off to the side. The older scientist smiled at the class, before his attention returned to his teenage protégé. The class followed his lead, Flash starting to glare as Peter twisted his arm, the digital display following.

“J, activate the hover feature of the table.” Tony said.

“Activated.” JARVIS replied as the arm started to float in the air.

Peter moved his arm as he activated the generator at the same time. The arm burst to life. As Peter moved his arm the hovering equivalent followed. Slowly, Peter ran through a series of basic tests, bending at larger joints like the shoulder, elbow, and wrist. From there Peter proceeded to curl his fingers, flexing them and moving them like a normal human hand. The metal arm responded in milliseconds. Peter finally curled his hand into a fist and started to punch the air, watching the arm the entire time.

“Alright Pete, try the strength.” Tony spoke, tossing a cube of metal towards the metal arm. 

Peter caught it in the metal hand like it was his own. The teen started to squeeze his hand, the resistance being felt through JARVIS’ digital arm cover. The cube of solid metal collapsed within seconds of Peter applying pressure. Bucky whistled in appreciation.

“It’s strong.” Bucky noted. “Can you try gripping strength, like lifting an object up?”

Peter nodded and Natasha placed a knife on the table. The class watched on as Peter moved his arm to grab a knife from an invisible table, the floating metal arm doing the same. Finally, the knife was in the metal hand. Peter smirked before he shifted the weapon until the blade was balanced precariously between two fingers. Peter flicked his flesh arm, the metal one repeating and tossing the knife into the air and catching it by the blade again. Eventually he set the knife back onto the table, before sliding the digital monitor off his arm and looking at Bucky.

“Alright Kid, let’s try this thing.” Bucky smiled slightly at the genius.

Peter nodded and carefully placed his hands under the arm. JARVIS let the hover technology filter out slowly, making sure the arm wasn’t dropped suddenly. Peter motioned for Bucky to take a seat on the table the arm had been on. Bucky took a seat and slid the sleeve that protected his shoulder connection joint from harm.

‘As you can all see, Bucky’s connection implanted in his shoulder wasn’t built for comfort.’ Peter signed, as FRIDAY repeated his words to the class.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Lydia, a shy, but brilliant, girl in the back asked softly.

“It does, but Peter and Tony have been working on a new port for my arm that will help it be more comfortable to wear for longer durations.” Bucky explained from his point of view.

“The kid was the main designer for a new socket we are going to change out for Manchurian Candidate here.” Tony pat Bucky’s shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“Would you quit with that?” Bucky grumbled.

“Sure thing One-Arm.” Tony walked away as Bucky grabbed for him.

‘JARVIS, bring up the blackout shield.’ Peter orders to a camera in sign language.

A large black wall rises from the floor, separating Bucky and Peter from everyone else, Nat, Clint, and Tony included.

‘You ready?’ Peter asked Bucky.

“Sure thing Гений младенца(Genius Child).” Bucky clenched his jaw, preparing for the pain.

‘Stay still.’ Peter warned.

Bucky nodded as Peter retrieved the new socket from a drawer in the table. Peter took some of his smaller tools and found where the original connector was attached to Bucky’s flesh. Being as careful as possible Peter dug the tools under the casing. Bucky grunted, ready to feel the pain of his nerves to be touched. Peter unhooked the entire edge of the casing before moving onto the nerves. Using some of the medical knowledge he had read up on, Peter worked around the nerves, careful not to touch one. With a majority of the casing off his shoulder Peter finished working around the nerves.

Bucky carefully opened his eyes, only to pop them open when seeing at Peter examining the original socket, sitting freely in his small hands. Bucky’s jaw dropped, he hadn’t even felt a thing! When HYDRA had been taking care of his arm they had never bothered to be gentle. Peter set the connector aside and grabbed his designed one. Peter held it up giving a serious look to his much older counterpart.

“Let’s get this done.” Bucky sighed heavily.

Peter smiled and had Bucky close his eyes. Peter got back to work, getting the nerves to hook through the correct slots. Bucky didn’t even flinch as Peter attached the new casing. The young genius made the case with padding built in, which would make constant wear more comfortable. Bucky sighed as he didn’t even feel Peter place his new mount on until it was over.

The former assassin peeked at the teen through one eye, wary, in case pain was headed his way. Said teen was currently making some last minute adjustments to the arm he had spent three weeks on, since he had designed part of the previous one. JARVIS had lifted the Blackout wall, so the class could once again see as Peter worked. Peter waved a hand in the general direction of a camera, telling JARVIS or FRIDAY to do their thing.

“As you can see, Young Sir is making some final changes to Mr. Barnes’ arm. In a minute he will attach the arm and have Mr. Barnes try it out for range of motion, strength, and durability.” JARVIS started to explain as Peter worked, taking over from FRIDAY’s original translation. “This is the newest of many designs for a full prosthetic arm.”

“The Kid has been working on it for weeks. It’s almost all he does.” Tony smiled fondly at Peter.

“Young Sir is attaching the arm now.” JARVIS spoke as the metal connections whirred and clicked into Bucky’s arm.

Bucky rolled his shoulder, testing the nerves and his basic range of motion. At Peter’s motion Bucky flexed his arm, the plates shifting as the synthetic muscles moved. Next he worked on curling his fist and rotating his wrist. Peter nodded as he made notes on a holographic pad he had pulled up next to him.

“JARVIS, activate testing protocol Superhuman.” Tony stood next to Peter.

“Protocol Activated.” JARVIS responded.

‘Ready?’ Peter asked.

‘Always.’ Bucky signed back, a rare smile blooming on his face.

The class of Midtown kept watch, Ned and MJ at the back smirking at all the awed faces. Flash was glowering, his eyes narrowed at Peter. Even after all the evidence that Peter knew the Avengers and was friends with them, Flash couldn’t accept the fact the Peter had something he didn’t. Not even Alex’s comment that Peter lived in the tower had registered into the class’s minds.

Targets in a holographic light appeared around Bucky as Natasha, Clint, and Tony moved the class back a little. Peter stayed close to watch the test of his arm. JARVIS counted down, before the targets started rotating around Bucky, though some moved farther back. As the counter hit one Bucky launched into an offensive hand-to-hand simulation. He relied mostly on his Metal arm, since it was being tested.

Tony whistled in appreciation as the arm moved with ease, fluid, like a real arm would. Bucky finished the simulation in only seconds, his eyes wide as he marvelled at his new arm. Peter ignored everyone else as he made notes, his teeth unconsciously biting into his lip. Bucky stepped up in front of Peter, his hands on his hips. Peter didn’t notice the super spy, and former assassin, until gentle fingers pulled his lip from between his teeth.

“This is awesome Pete.” Bucky informed Peter, his arm raising into the air.

Peter blushed madly at the compliment, as he did anytime Bucky praised him. The teen had a hero crush on the formerly brainwashed man since they met during the Civil War. After getting to know his fellow hero Peter knew his feelings were growing, but he was still too traumatized to speak. Besides, why would a super hot, super soldier, like his skinny frame?

“Looks sweet too.” Nat commented from the side, breaking her silence, and pulling Peter out of his darkening thoughts. “You did a great job мой паук малыш(My Spider Baby).”

Peter blushed under the praise.

“Romanoff, what did you just call my kid?” Tony asked about the Russian words spoken.

“Sorry Stark, Peter knows, so you don’t have to.” Natasha smirked as she placed a protective arm over Peter’s shoulder.

“He was my kid first!” Tony protested.

Natasha shrugged.

“Don’t you remember Tony, once Nat claims someone it doesn’t matter who claimed them first.” Clint reminded the older man.

Peter shifted in Nat’s arm, his eyes darting to his staring class. Alex read the cue and turned back to the class.

“Well, as exciting as that was, we still have part of a tour to get to.” Alex forced excitement into his voice.

“That’s so boring.” Tony whined. “Can’t I show them the really cool labs, like mine?”

“I’m sorry Dr. Stark, but we have a schedule to keep.” Alex shifted.

“You wanted these?” Happy burst into the lab, his Alpha Gold pass being called out by FRIDAY, a packet of papers waving in his hand.

“Ah, yes!” Tony took the papers. “These are the adoption records for one, Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark. Take these back to Midtown when you go would you?”

“I-I-I’m s-su-sure that’s n-not p-p-pr-protocol.” Mr. Harrington stuttered.

“I’ll take them tomorrow when I give мой паук малыш(My Spider Baby) a ride to school again.” Natasha grabbed the papers from Tony as she breezed by.

“Who said I would let you give him a ride on your death machine?” Tony demanded, looking taken aback.

“I just did.” Natasha smiled as she sashayed out of the room.

Peter watched fondly as his adoptive dad and mother figure bickered like school children.

“Having fun Petey?” Clint caused the teen to jump as he spoke.

Peter nodded, his gentle smile never moving.

Tony chased after Natasha, his mouth running a mile a minute as he protested to the red head’s plan. Bucky stayed by Peter’s side, the muscled man’s warmth drawing to the teenaged spider. Even with his partial spider DNA, Peter loved the warmth of other people. Bucky was one of the warmest people to Peter, not only in body temperature, but also spirit.

Clint was similar to Bucky in Peter’s mind. Just one major difference that made the two polar opposites. Clint was more into practical jokes and playing pranks. His warmth came from his playful side, which contrasted almost dangerously with Bucky’s stoicness. On the other hand, when Bucky and Clint planned a prank together everyone should run.

Flash was still glowering when Alex shuffled the group out of the lab, ready to take them to the next spot of the tour. After the next stop would be lunch, which every student was ready for. As the class walked back towards the elevators Peter managed to shoo off his bodyguards of Clint and Bucky. Flash sauntered up as soon as the pair left, each headed to do their own thing.

“So, Penis, how much did all this cost you?” Flash jeered.

“Peter didn’t have to pay anyone Flash. He actually works here.” Ned defended his silent friend.

“Yeah right.” Flash scoffed. “There’s no way Penis is smart enough to intern at Stark Industries.”

“You need to shut up, you lower the IQ of everyone here when they hear you.” MJ spoke up from behind Flash.

Flash bloomed red like a summer rose. He stormed off. Being called out by MJ was no fun, her wit and sarcasm were easy means for her to challenge even the great Tony Stark. Peter was grateful to his friends once again. The pair had been by his side since Homecoming, being a steady support system when Peter realized he had no family left, before Tony took him in. MJ has been even better than Peter imagined. Instead of adding to her Crisis drawings she drew pictures of Peter with a smile.

The next spot on the tour was another lab, but everyone was distracted by thoughts of food. Alex sighed as he cut the lab short, shuffling everyone into the elevator, the button for the cafeteria being pressed as he got on. Everyone was chatting about what food they might see at Stark Industries as the elevator rose to floor 63.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this so far. Sorry for the Flash bashing, I'm not his greatest fan. I haven't yet decided if I want him to become decent later in the story, after the field trip, so we'll see.


	7. Field Trip Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch and a challenge.

The class exited the massive elevator, straight into the huge cafeteria. The class gasped and awed at the size of the area. Restaurants from around the city had small stops inside the tower, ready to serve the scientists and interns who worked inside the tower. Alex kept the group together as he started to talk. Peter ignored the guide, his hands going up to his ears as he pulled the sound dampening buds out. He stuffed them into a pocket.

“Alright Midtown students. You have about an hour to eat and look in the gift shop on floor 64, which is just one floor above us. I ask that you stay here on floors 63 and 64, FRIDAY will tell me if you go beyond the floors I’ve allowed.” Alex released the group with those final words.

Students scattered into their groups of friends. Each heading to the different restaurants around the floor. Peter led Ned and MJ to a fairly simple place that served homemade style food. A majority of the students seemed to avoid the place, but Peter knew the secret of it. The nice lady who ran the stand did just that, she ran it. She didn’t make the food and there were no chefs in a kitchen making it either.

“Peter.” The woman greeted her favorite customer by name, since she was one of the few people to know it.

‘Nonna.’ Peter greeted back.

“What can I get sent for you today?” Nonna smiled at Peter, her aged face bright.

‘Do three meatloaves, mashed potatoes, and Buck’s cookies, warmed.’ Peter listed off, his hands going at lightning speed.

“Anything else?” Nonna had typed the order into her Stark Pad easily.

‘Let Cap know the order is for me, Ned, and MJ.’ Peter responded. ‘He’ll know what that means.’

“Go sit Sweetie, I’ll bring it over when it arrives.” Nonna shooed the teens away.

‘Thanks Nonna.’ Peter waved as the group walked away.

The teens were gathering at tables now, but Peter, Ned, and MJ managed to find one in a corner, separated from the group by scientists. A few nodded to Peter as he passed. Peter waved in return. A few of the newer scientists watched on, confused to the response a teenage kid got from their superiors. Some glared, but they knew better than to say anything.

“Who is that?” A red haired newbie asked.

“We’ve nicknamed him Classified.” Brittney, one of the LDs told him.

“Why?” The redhead asked again.

“FRIDAY doesn’t let us ask his name.” Domanic, a senior biochem tech joined in.

“What makes him so special?” A new brunette girl asked as she heard the conversation.

“Not sure, other than the fact that he’s a genius.” Brittney answered.

“Not to mention he’s Mini Stark.” Domanic jokes.

Flash, who had eavesdropped on the entire conversation grumbled. His cronies listened as he started to rant quietly about Peter. Peter, who was listening to Ned chatter, caught some of the words said. It was clear some of his fellow employees did as well, if their tensing shoulders were anything to go by.

“Here you go.” Nonna set two trays down on the table. 

Ned and MJ had their plates on one tray. Peter’s was all alone on the second tray, but if the slightly larger portion was anything to go by, it made sense. Peter rolled his eyes at the size of his meal. Cap always went overboard, but it was a way of showing he cared. Ned and MJ tucked into their meals, both surprised by the bursts of flavor.

Flash made his way over to Peter, his eyes glinting in the semi soft light of the cafeteria. The angered teen sat next to Peter, shoving his shoulder against the other teen. Peter hit his other shoulder, bouncing slightly off the wall. Ned and MJ paused in their eating.

“So Penis, I really want to know what you did for all this.” Flash sneered.

“He works here Flash.” Ned responded again.

“As if.” Flash scoffed. “He may have you believing his little lies, but I know Penis is too dumb to get an internship anywhere, especially here.”

“Flash, there is a reason you are an alternate in AcDec.” MJ pointed out. 

“That’s just because everyone thinks Penis is special.” Flash bit back.

“You have no idea how special he is.” A new voice joined in.

The teens turned to see a blond guy and an auburn girl were towering over Flash. Both had anger sparking in their eyes, hands crossed heavily against their chests.

“Classified is one smart kid, he has earned his spot here at SI and no one is allowed to speak about him like this.” The woman started.

“Even full employees of SI can get punished for talking bad about him.” The man joined.

“Very well spoken Mr. Nartlow, Mrs. Scarion.” FRIDAY announced from the ceiling.

“Jesus FRIDAY!” The woman, Mrs. Scarion, jumped.

“Apologies.” FRIDAY responded.

“It’s fine. Just don’t scare Dom and I like that again.” She ordered.

“Noted.” FRIDAY answered.

“Now, stop messing with Classified, or we will get Dr. Stark and Mr. Hogan to escort you out.” Domanic informed the flabbergasted teen.

Flash quickly shuffled away, his terror causing him to move faster than ever before. Chatter filtered around the room, more of the scientists gathering around Peter and his friends.

“Hey, Classified!” A girl with bright blue hair ran up.

‘Hey Chernykh.’ Peter signed.

“Can I steal you after the tour for some help on my nanotech project?” The girl, Chernykh, asked, bouncing slightly.

‘You’ll have to ask the other LDs and Dad first.’ Peter mentioned.

“I’ll ask then have FRI contact you if they all say yes.” Chernykh was basically running out of the floor.

“Midtown!” Alex called the group together. “We will spend ten minutes in the gift shop before we head to one of the conference rooms in the tower.”

The students filed behind Alex as he led them to a large staircase. Alex waited at the bottom of the steps as the students rushed passed him, each wanting to find a souvenir to take home that would have the Stark Industries logo on it. Peter hung back, his eyes roaming the hall as his fellow employees wandered in and out of the massive cafeteria. Alex placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“You can head up to floor 65 if you want.” Alex mentioned. “We’ll be up there for the internship challenge in a minute.”

Peter nodded as he slipped away from the group, making sure Mr. Harrington didn’t see him walking off on his own. JARVIS opened the elevator silently as he approached. Peter smiled at the camera. JARVIS quickly closed the doors and took him up to floor 65. Pepper was waiting for the elevator as it arrived on the floor, a small gasp leaving her lips as she saw Peter.

“Peter!” Pepper jumped. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

‘I’m on a school trip.’ Peter signed quickly.

“That’s right, I forgot we had tours happening today.” Pepper sighed. “I guess I need to set up the conference room if you are up here.”

‘I can help.’ Peter offered.

“Thanks Peter.” Pepper smiled. “The Intern Challenge, right?”

Peter nodded as he and Pepper walked to the second room on the right.

“How big is the group?” Pepper asked.

‘There are 25 students in my class, and my teacher Mr. Harrington.’ Peter signed absently as he walked to a blank wall.

“We’ll have to open the divider wall.” Pepper noticed.

Peter nodded as he pulled up a holographic panel. He quickly typed a few commands into JARVIS’ mainframe. JARVIS responded in an instant, the massive dividing wall shrinking to the sides of the room. A panel on the opposite wall opened with a hiss, a neat stack of papers nestled in a box.

“The Intern Challenge, Young Sir.” JARVIS spoke to Peter.

‘Thanks J.’ Peter waved his hand to another camera.

Peter grabbed the papers and started placing one in front of each chair in both rooms. Just as he finished Alex led the tour group in. The kids in Peter’s class were awed when they saw the teen standing in the room. Mr. Harrington grumbled at the fact that his student had wandered away again. Pepper made her way to stand next to Peter.

“Welcome Midtown School of Science and Technology.” Pepper greeted, her award winning press smile covering her face.

“Hello Mrs. Potts.” Alex smothered his surprise at seeing the CEO.

“Mr. Marks, FRIDAY mentioned a possible promotion of you to me.” Pepper returned.

“It was nothing.” Alex blushed.

“Anyways.” Pepper clapped her hands. “Today you will get to take what we here at Stark Industries call the Intern Challenge.”

A hand shot into the air, it was Flash. 

“Yes, young man in the back.” Pepper called on Flash.

“What is the Intern Challenge?” Flash asked.

“Well, the Intern Challenge is a small test we give college students who apply for the internship to see if they are a viable option for an Internship at Stark Industries and what department they belong in.” Pepper explained.

“So, it is never given to high school students?”

“Well, no.” Pepper paused. “The Internship program is built for college students only.”

“I knew it!” Flash exclaimed.

“What?”

“I told you Penis! You were so lying about your internship here.” Flash barked in triumph.

The class broke into whispers. Most of the kids hadn’t believed Peter originally, but this felt like confirmation to all of them. Some had started to believe the teen, but now came proof from the CEO of Stark Industries, something that made the facts irrefutable. Peter’s face burst into flames. Embarrassment and anger coloring his cheeks.

“You need to learn to shut up.” A dark voice sounded.

Flash turned to see Natasha standing over him, her arms crossed, her eyes burning. Peter scrambled over to the assassin, crushing her into an embrace. Natasha curled her arms around Peter’s shoulders. Peter felt the tears well up in his eyes, everything Flash had said crossing his mind. The scarlett assassin kept Peter in her arms, grounding him.

“You need to stop talking about Peter like that.” Natasha cautioned.

“Why, Penis is a liar.” Flash rebuked. “I know he probably paid you to treat him nicely.”

“You think I can be bribed?” Natasha growled, the class backing away as her anger rose.

“How else would Parker get treated like this?” Flash demanded.

“Maybe because he  _ is  _ an intern at Stark Industries, or he was once.” Natasha mentioned.

“See, you just said it yourself. He’s not an intern.” Flash gloated, ignoring the first part of the statement.

“I know.” Nat remarked blandly, her eyes rolling. “Peter is now the heir to the entire Stark Industries empire, and a full employee.”

“As if, I don’t believe Mr. Stark actually adopted this wimp.” Flash sneered.

“Enough!” Pepper shouted breaking up the verbal match of wills.

Silence suffocated the room, nobody dared to move.

“Thank you.” Pepper calmed quickly. “Now, Midtown you will all take the Intern Challenge and we will look at the results.”

The students each shuffled to a chair. Pencils were passed out by Pepper and a timer was pulled up on a wall.

“You have 15 minutes to finish, let’s see if any of you are intelligent enough to have a possible future as an intern or employee here at SI.” Pepper started the clock as soon as she finished speaking.

Natasha still had her arms full of teenage spider. She was muttering sweet nothings into Peter’s ear, her language russian as she tried to calm and soothe the distraught child. The russian was soothing to the teen for some reason, and it helped keep the conversation secret between the pair.

“Питер, ты хочешь отвлечься?(Peter, do you want to be distracted.)” Natasha slowly sat on the floor.

Peter nodded against her chest.

“Хорошо, паук, детка, у меня есть Укус вдовы, который сломал последнюю миссию.(Okay Spider Baby, I have a Widow’s Bite that broke on the last mission.)” Natasha offered.

Peter pulled away slightly, his hands open. Nat dropped the broken Widow’s Bite into the small fingers. A small kit of tools materialized from somewhere on Nat’s body, but Peter didn’t question it, his mind too busy looking at issues he could find. The teen calmed in his sudo mother’s arms, his hands tinkering away at the device he designed and made.

The timer rang, signaling the end of the challenge. Mr. Harrington gathered up the papers before handing them off to Pepper, withering slightly under the gaze of the powerful woman. Pepper had silently called Tony as the bright kids took the quick examination. Tony finally sauntered into the room, his usual smug smile on his face. His gaze flickered to his kid and Nat, the pair still curled together, Peter absorbed in his tinkering.

“Hello again Midtown students!” Tony exclaimed.

The students cheered, except MJ.

“Let’s see how you all did.” Tony took the papers from Pepper. “JARVIS, scan these and quick profile all of them.”

JARVIS beeped in return, scanning the files as Tony flipped through them.

“Let’s see…” Tony listened in an earpiece. “I need a Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds, Cindy Moon, and Jayden Michaelson.”

The four students called walked out of the group. MJ looked unimpressed, Ned was fanboying like no tomorrow, Cindy was excited, but she held it better than Ned, and Jayden was calm as he walked forward.

“Mrs. Jones.” Tony spoke to the four, looking specifically for MJ.

“Hello Mr. Stark.” MJ spoke up. 

“Oh, you.” Tony smirked. “I should have known you would score unnaturally well.”

“So?” MJ sounded bored.

“I would like to offer you an internship in the business side of my company.” Tony addressed as he handed her paper back to her.

“Like, a real internship?” MJ inquired.

“Yup!” Tony beamed.

“Who would I work with?” MJ wondered.

“You would work with me.” Pepper held her hand out.

“Then, it’s an honor to work with you Mrs. Potts.” MJ accepted the position gratefully, an unusual glee apparent on her face.

“Next, Ted, Cindy, and Jayden.” Tony turned his back on MJ to address the group of three. “You all show great potential to work as interns, and eventually employees. Ted, you would be best in Computer programming, and if Bruce agrees, you can get your internship now.”

Ned’s smile spread even wider, if that was at all possible.

“Cindy, you would be a great asset to the Biochemistry team, keep working and I have no doubt Dr. Cho will gladly bring you on as an intern. Finally, Jayden, work for another year or two an apply when you get into college, we would be glad to bring you on as a Bioengineering intern.” Tony continued on.

“Thanks Mr. Stark.” Jayden responded cooly.

“All right Kiddies.” Tony called all attention to him. “How about I take over and show you some really cool tech?”

“Dr. Stark, are you sure?” Alex interrupted.

“JARVIS, lock all classified tech and allow access to My lab and the Kid’s lab for this tour group.” Tony requested of his AI.

“Labs locked, access granted.” JARVIS repeated.

“Pete, kiddo, let’s go show your friends some really cool stuff!” Tony bounced in front of his kid.

‘Can mom come along?’ Peter signed his name for Nat without thinking.

“Mom?” Tony questioned.

‘Aunt Nat.’ Peter blushed as he responded.

“Wow Nat, you’ve really grown on him.” Tony teased.

“Shut up Stark.” Nat’s threat was silent, but there.

“Sure Kid, Mama Spider can come along.” Tony used a new nickname for Nat.

Nat grumbled as she stood up with Peter, her hand never leaving the Kid’s shoulder. Peter led the way to the elevator. He pressed the button. The doors opened quickly, the elevator having been on the floor below. Peter walked on, half the class following while Tony held the other half back. The brunette teen scanned his card once again, since his card had to be used to access the private labs.

“Peter Stark, Alpha Platinum, Lab Director All Access, Head of R&D, Designer and Engineer of Avenger Tech,  _ Classified.  _ Which floor would you like to go to Young Sir?” JARVIS announced.

‘My lab.’ Peter said with his hands.

The elevator whirred to life, zooming up to the 95th floor of the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! These are fast posts because I already had so much written. I'm at least trying to get to my OC, but not overwhelm the chapters.
> 
> Hope you have all enjoyed the story so far.


	8. Peter's Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Field Trip goes to Peter's lab!

Peter’s lab was on floor 95, Tony’s was on floor 96 and the pair had their personal floors and a shared common room on the last three floors of the hundred story building. Peter smiled as the doors opened on his lab. The teen always felt safe in his lab, surrounded by Avengers tech and his own personal projects.

The first half of the class filed out of the elevator, the doors closing as the last person left. Nat strode over to a relatively clear table and hopped up, perching herself daintily on the table. Peter shook his head with a smile at the woman’s antics. Nat was one of the few Avengers even allowed in Peter’s private lab. The ding of the elevator only a few minutes later announced the arrival of Tony and his group of teens.

“Anything interesting up here kiddo?” Tony inquired of his kid.

‘I have a new web shooter design, the prototype for Cap’s shield, Nat’s Widow’s Bites, new arrows for Clint, Red Wing is here for his tune up, Wanda’s new suit design is here, as are the designs for Bucky’s arm…’ Peter rambled with his hands.

“Woah Kid!” Tony stopped the rambles by grabbing the hands.

“He’s got you beat Stark.” Nat laughed from the table.

“I didn’t ask your help Mama Spider.” Tony growled good naturedly at the red head.

“Students, pick an Avenger as a group.” Nat took control of the class.

Hands launched into the air as if possessed. Nat picked on MJ, knowing the answer wouldn’t be Iron Man.

“I would like to see work for Spider-Man, Black Widow, or Scarlett Witch.” MJ requested of the group.

“Peter?” Nat shifted the choice over to the lab’s main technician.

Peter thought for a second before rushing out of the room. He entered a small door off to one side that blended in entirely with the walls of the lab. Minutes later Peter came back in, his arms loaded with very different items. He made his way to Natasha, the woman jumping off the table as he approached. Peter laid the different pieces of gear out across the table.

‘J, start the speed translation.’ Peter ordered.

“Translation started.” JARVIS stated.

Peter picked up the small prototype for his newest web shooters.

“These are the next prototype for Spider-Man’s web shooters. He has only trusted me with the original design, which isn’t even seen in the Museum on floor 2. This next design is being built so the trigger is more sensitive. It is also being built to where only those with super strength can activate the trigger.” JARVIS translated what Peter signed to the group. “Sadly, Spider-Man is busy today so you won’t get to see how the shooters work. I would ask Captain America or Bucky, but the design of the web shooters prevents it from fitting on their wrists. Spider-Man’s wrist is about the same size as mine, so he lets me use my measurements to fit his weapon.”

The class was silent, before Ned, MJ, Natasha, and Tony started a round of applause. Peter gave the web shooters to a robot that had been rolling around, watching it take them back into the locked part of his lab. Next he picked up a red leather coat and matching gloves. Natasha watched her kid with softer eyes than ever seen before.

“These are the new gear I’ve designed for the Scarlett Witch. Scarlett Witch is one of the most misunderstood supers on the Avengers team. The coat and gloves are very similar in feel to her current outfit. What is different is how they function. Instead of just looking good, the new jacket and gloves are weaved with Vibranium, donated by Wakanda. I’ve also added hidden slots for knives and weapons, should Scarlett Witch’s powers become dampened or blocked. She has trained in Hand-to-Hand combat with Black Widow, so she is actually proficient with knives and smaller weapons now.” JARVIS continued the translation as Peter’s hands flashed and twisted around one another.

More applause rose as Peter gave the gear for Scarlett Witch to another of his robots. The teen picked up two small black bracelets. Along with those he pulled up some 3D holograms.

“Finally, we have Black Widow. In my hands are the newest design for the Widow’s Bites. If I could ask Widow to join me.” JARVIS kept translating, pausing when Peter did.

Natasha circled up next to Peter. He handed her the thin bracelets and she pulled them over her hands. Peter took her hands and twisted them so the inside of her wrists were facing up.

“Now, these look very small and ineffective, yes?” JARVIS spoke as Peter looked to the group.

Some people nodded.

“Thanks to Princess Shuri of Wakanda, the effect is similar to Black Panther’s suit.” Peter pressed a small blue gem on the inside of Natasha’s wrist. “This gem stores the cloth for Widow’s gloves. The Vibranium weave is laced with wires that spread electricity across her hands. She can still localize and control the electricity, but it is now more compact and easier to travel with.” 

Natasha finished Peter’s speech for him, shocking Tony after she had snuck up on the billionaire. Tony let out an undignified yelp when Nat shocked him, his cheeks burning in a blush as the teenagers gave snorts and short laughs. Peter grinned and gave Nat a high five when she walked back over. Tony put his hand to his chest, a gasp leaving his mouth.

“I’ve been betrayed by my own kid!” Tony burst, a joking sarcasm in his voice.

‘You know I still love you Dad.’ Peter signed happily.

‘I love you too son.’ Tony signed back, keeping his feelings from being understood by the teenage blabbermouths behind him.

“Is everyone ready to see my lab!” Tony yelled out as he whipped around to face the students.

A chorus of ‘Yeah!’s and ‘Yes’s rose into the air, clouding the senses. Peter sighed and put his dampening earbuds back into his ears. Natasha hung back with Peter as the Spider-Teen fiddled with some different functions on the gloves she wore.

“Mr. Parker, you must come along, I cannot permit you to leave the tour group again.” Mr. Harrington called Peter out, in front of the class.

Peter’s hands froze in their positions over Nat’s wrists.

“Sorry Teach, Peter needs to finish some work on the Widow’s Bites first, he’ll come up when he is done.” Tony spoke for Peter.

Peter put his head down, his embarrassment and shame still heating his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I cannot allow a student to wander off, especially Mr. Parker.” Mr. Harrington informed.

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but Peter stepped in the way and put his hand on Tony’s chest, where the Arc Reactor was proudly displayed. Tony looked down at his kid, his anger still burning a fiery trail across his eyes. Peter kept his eyes warm and soft, sharing his calmness. Tony pulled the kid into his embrace, Peter fitting snugly into the older man’s chest.

“Sir.” JARVIS called to Tony.

“Yeah J?” Tony let Peter go.

“It appears DUM-E is about to hit the repulsor gauntlet for the Mark 46, I fear it is still unstable and could go off if hit.” JARVIS warned.

“SHIT!” Tony shrieked as he bolted up a hidden flight of stairs.

“Language.” Nat whispered in Peter’s ear.

Peter laughed, he actually laughed, sound coming from his throat. Natasha stopped her laughter as soon as she realized her’s wasn’t the only voice this time around. Ned and MJ shared a slight smile as they heard their friend laugh. Peter stopped short when he finally felt the vibration in his throat.

“Peter, you laughed!” Natasha cheered, a laugh bordering on a cry ending her words.

Peter nodded, still not ready to talk, but knowing he was getting there.

“Young Sir, Mrs. Romanoff, Sir is requesting you lead Alex and the tour group up to his lab.” JARVIS relayed information to the pair.

“We’ll be right up J.” Natasha spoke, walking ahead of the group with Peter, Alex taking the rear and ushering everyone forward.

As the large group neared the door a loud bang echoed around the stairs. Peter sighed and placed his head in his hand. Shaking it he scanned his card for the door that separated his and Tony’s labs. The door opened, and Peter walked in. As soon as the teen crossed the threshold the door swung closed.

Natasha chuckled before she too placed her card on the scanner.

“I will unlock the door for all of you.” Natasha explained. “Since we aren’t going through the elevator you won’t be allowed in without an authorized pass holder.”

One-by-one Natasha enabled the class and guide to enter Tony’s private lab. She held Mr. Harrington back, her face calm, her body showing nothing, but her eyes. Her eyes projected everything. Mr. Harrington cowered a little at the look being sent his way.

“Listen now, and listen well.” Natasha growled. “You are to never bully Peter, ever, again. If you see him getting bullied you will stop it, I will know if you don’t. Finally, Peter is my Nephew and you treat him with the respect he deserves, he is smarter than you, but he is too humble to show it.”

Mr. Harrington nodded, his fear almost physical in the air. Natasha smiled, but it wasn’t the easy one she shared with Peter. This one was cat like and dangerous, as if one wrong move would mean the end of her prey. Natasha finally scanned her pass and let Mr. Harrington enter the lab of the genius.

The scene they walked into was one of organized chaos. Tony had groups of kids at tables, spare parts spread out in mini work stations. A computer was at each station and one kid was busy coding on each computer. Alex, Tony, and Peter watched the class as the teens worked. Tony whispered in Peters ear, pointing at different groups as they worked. Peter smiled and nodded at the things his father said.

Natasha sauntered over, creeping up behind the pair. She closed in on Peter, the boy being the prey in her carefully spun web. She wrapped her arms around his waist, lifting the unusually light boy into the air and spinning him around. Peter smiled and leaned into his Mama Spider’s embrace. Natasha set her non burden back on the group, her eyes focusing on the finishing groups of teens.

“Kiddos!” Tony shouted. “Your time is up and now I will be coming around to see what you have done.”

Tony made his way around the room, Peter following. Most students had a decent robot. Abe and his group managed to make theirs walk across the table. Peter smiled and pulled the computer over, adding a small segment of coding into the baseline. The group watched as their robot walked across the table again, facing Tony this time. As it reached the genius billionaire it gave a small bow.

“Nice touch kid.” Tony complimented his son.

Peter smiled before moving on to Flash’s group, which included the aforementioned teen, Ned, and MJ.

“Hello Ted, MJ.” Tony greeted the pair.

“I-I-It’s Ne-Ned, Mr. S-S-Stark sir.” Ned stuttered, fanboying just a little.

“Dr. Stark.” MJ spoke, unamused.

“What do we have here?” Tony turned attention to the robot.

“My robot can perform a small dance for you Mr. Stark.” FLash boasted, taking all the credit.

“Then let’s see it work.” Tony motioned to the robot.

Flash pressed a button on the robot and they waited. The waiting continued for a good few minutes until smoke rose from the machine and the torso fell off of the legs. Flash’s jaw dropped, his shock spilling into the air. MJ and Ned hung back, smirks on their lips. Tony laughed as the poor creation fell apart.

“This is a worthless paper weight.” Tony countered Flash’s original statement.

“It worked well before. Someone must have sabotaged me!”

“As if. Your IQ is low enough you thought it worked.” MJ snapped.

“I’m sure Penis had something to do with this.” Flash accused, his finger hovering in the other teens face.

“What did you call him?” Tony pulled Peter behind him.

“Peter.” Flash tried to lie.

“I think I heard differently.” Alex spoke up, having walked to the group.

“I agree Mr. Marks.” Natasha threw in her support.

“FRIDAY, has this happened before in my tower today?” Tony questioned his AI.

“Yes Boss.” FRIDAY answered.

“How many times?” Tony growled.

“Peter has been physically and verbally bullied by Mr. Thompson three or four times before this moment. My sensors could not pick up everything.” FRIDAY responded, a bit of a smug tone in her robotic voice.

“Really…” Tony sounded intrigued.

‘Dad, please don’t.’ Peter signed.

“Sorry Kiddo.” Tony apologized. “But you know that nobody hurts my kid without consequences.”

“May I interject Tony?” Natasha stalked over, her long legs stretching as she moved.

“Absolutely.” Tony made way for the female.

“Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson, you are a worthless nobody.” Natasha hissed. “You are going to be escorted out of the Tower by myself and any of the Avengers we pick up on the way. There we will wait until your class is done and you leave on the bus.”

“Bu-” Flash started.

“No.” Tony interrupted. “You don’t get to speak.”

“Finally, if you ever mess with Peter again, I will know, and there will be consequences.” The woman threatened.

“Very well said Spider.” Tony smirked over her shoulder.

“I’m not done. If you hurt Peter in any sense, I will make your life a living hell and you will never be anything other than a cook at a lowly fast food restaurant.” Natasha whispered into Flash’s ear.

The teen paled at the threats thrown his way. He gulped before shrinking away from the terrifying pair of Avengers. Natasha leaned back, a self satisfied sardonic grin resting on her face. Tony smiled smugly, his head bobbing in agreement of what Natasha he told the teen who bullied his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't put this in before, but this entire story has been unbeta'd since the start. I hope the mistakes aren't too glaringly obvious.


	9. Peter's Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter confesses to Bucky his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one almost made me cry when I wrote it. Totally recommend listening to the song when you read this chapter, it's super sad and might make you cry, I have no idea.

As if being warned ahead of time, a large group of the Avengers arrived into the lab. The group was headed by none other than Bucky Barnes, who was only slightly less scary than Natasha, though, at points he could be scarier. Following Bucky was Wanda, Steve, Vision, and Clint. Tony was slightly disappointed to not see many of the people who he fought with in the Civil War, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Peter ducked his head, his cheeks lighting up once again. Tony pulled the teen into his side, the older man’s arm falling easily around the thin shoulders. The group of Avengers strode up to Tony, Peter, Natasha, and the teens of Midtown. Bucky waved the group back slightly as he stopped shoulder to shoulder with Natasha.

“Mane apud me ipsum.([Latin Switch]Let me stay with him)” Bucky spoke, the language he used changing.

Peter looked down, understanding the language, but not quite sure why.

“Quare?(Why?)” Natasha switched languages as well.

“Non curat de eo. Magis quam debeo.(I care about him. More than I should)” Bucky whispered.

“Manusque vestras servate innoxias: hes 'satis est nocere.(Don’t hurt him, he’s been hurt enough.)” Natasha pleaded.

“Numquam.(Never.)” Bucky promised.

“Excuse me, super assassins.” Tony cut off the conversation.

“What Tony?” Natasha glared.

“Would you quit with the languages and let me get back to the tour?” Tony ignored the glare.

“Fine. Let’s go escort a kid.” Natasha beckoned the large group of Avengers to follow her as she placed her hand on Flash’s shoulder.

Peter pulled away from Tony, the genius staring after the teen, his confusion showing. The enhanced kid walked up to Bucky, who had stayed behind. Bucky glanced down at the kid and opened his arms. Peter fell into the inviting embrace, his body relaxing against the muscular man, as the days events broke into a run across his mind.

“I’ve got you.” Bucky held Peter to his chest.

“Alright Kiddies!” Tony gathered attention away from the pair. “Let’s end with one final stop. The Avengers Candy and Snack Bar!”

Cheers engulfed the room, even as teenagers, who were supposed to be mature, candy and snacks would bring cheers to any room. Tony guided the class out, Alex following, still at a slight loss of how he lost all control. Bucky kept his hold on Peter, careful to keep him shadowed from the view of any prying classmates.

Mr. Harrington was hesitant to leave the teen behind, but he really wasn’t willing to risk the wrath of a famous super spy, who was a former assassin. The doors shut with a solid finality as the last person left. The chatter tapered as they moved, until silence was the only noise, besides the breathing of Peter and Bucky.

“Are you okay Peter?” Bucky pulled his arms away from Peter, knowing he shouldn’t stay longer than he had to.

“Yes.” Peter whispered, his voice a harsh grating sound.

“Peter?” Bucky’s eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

“I heard you.” Peter’s hoarse voice wavered.

“Heard what?” Bucky asked.

“You and Nat. In Latin.” Peter forced out.

“Oh.” Bucky stepped back, his body tensing.

“Please…” Peter broke off, a cough convulsing in his throat.

“I’m sorry Peter, I’ll leave.” Bucky turned away his heart breaking.

“Don’t go!” Peter whimpered, his voice cracking as tears reached his eyes.

“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Bucky hung his head.

“JARVIS play ‘Lost Without You’ by Freya ridings.” Peter shouted as loud as his voice could go.

A soft melody started to play, the piano ringing around the lab. Peter’s tears slipped down his cheeks, rushing for a freedom he wished they couldn’t have. Bucky was still frozen, him mind going into overdrive as it tried to understand the words Peter was saying.

_ “ _ _ Standing on the platform _

_ Watching you go _

_ It's like no other pain _

_ I've ever known _

_ To love someone so much _

_ To have no control _

_ You said, ‘I wanna see the world’ _

_ And I said, ‘Go’” _

Bucky turned as the song started, tears being brought to his eyes.

_ “I think I'm lost without you _

_ I just feel crushed without you _

_ I've been strong for so long _

_ That I never thought how much I needed you _

_ I think I'm lost without you” _

Peter’s eyes drip, his body shaking, a leaf in the wind, ready to be blown away in his fear and fright. Bucky takes a single step forward, the song echoing.

_ “Strangers rushing past _

_ Just trying to get home _

_ But you were the only _

_ Safehaven that I've known _

_ Hits me at full speed _

_ Feel like I can't breathe _

_ And nobody knows _

_ This pain inside me _

_ My world is crumbling _

_ I should never have _

_ Let you go” _

Peter collapses to his knees, his arm wrapping around his stomach, as if his pain has become a physical monster, forcing him to curl in on himself. The tears splashed into the start of puddles. Bucky’s dam broke as he started to make his way back over.

_ “I think I'm lost without you _

_ I think I'm lost, lost, lost _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh _

_ I think I'm lost without you, you _

_ I just feel crushed without you _

_ 'Cause I've been strong for so long _

_ That I never thought how much I love you” _

Peter curls on his side, him knees pulled into his chest, his face and eyes hidden from being seen by the older man. Bucky kneels next to the hurting teen, his hands hovering, but not ready to touch him, in fear of scaring or hurting him worse.

_ “Standing on the platform _

_ Watching you go _

_ You said, ‘I wanna see the world’ _

_ And I said, ‘Go’” _

Bucky finally placed a hand on Peter’s knee, the teens hiccuping breaths tugging at the older man’s heart. Peter was still shaking, and Bucky feared something else was wrong. Peter’s breath came in harsh, ragged gasps as he lost his tenuous hold on his panic. Ever since Homecoming the teen had been prone to panic attacks and sensory overloads, not that Bucky knew any of this.

Bucky gathered the teen onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the teen and curling around him. The former assassin felt his heart shattering at what he caused. He had no idea Peter had feelings for him, or that his actions would induce this kind of reaction in the already scarred teen. Soft noises poured from Bucky’s throat as he tried to help, but nothing worked.

“Sergeant Barnes.” JARVIS spoke from a speaker, the song having ended.

“What?” Bucky looked up from Peter, his arms not moving.

“Young Sir is in distress, would you like me to get Sir?” JARVIS offered.

“No JARVIS. Tony must never know about this.” Bucky responded.

“Young Sir is having a panic attack, it is in my protocol to contact Sir.” JARVIS reasoned.

“Please JARVIS, let me handle this.” Bucky begged.

“I will alert Sir in five minutes if Young Sir has not recovered.” JARVIS compromised.

“Fine.” Bucky grumbled, his face turning back to Peter.

The teen was still gasping and shaking, his thin body curled in as he seemed to almost hide within himself. Bucky started whispering gentle words into Peter’s ears, hoping it would help calm the teen. Peter just curled tighter, every words and sound around him hazy and unfocused.

“Peter, love, I know this is hard.” Bucky whispered.

“I want you to try and listen.”

“I love you Peter.”

“I need you to calm down, please.”

“You don’t have to say anything.”

“I never realized how you felt.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“I never wanted to hurt you.”

The shaking calmed, Peter’s breathing falling into time with Bucky’s calm heart. The steady vibrations and thumping helping Peter focus on something other than the edge he had been on. The words Bucky said were filtering in, his voice smooth. The teen felt his knees relax and droop away from his chest. He was facing Bucky, his head still tucked in. He unwrapped his arms and curled them around Bucky’s waist.

“Hey there Love.” Bucky murmured.

Peter gripped slightly tighter in return.

“Feel any better?” Bucky asked, his lips falling to Peter’s scalp.

“Yes.” Peter spoke against Bucky’s chest, his voice still rough.

“I’m so sorry.” Bucky apologized.

“It’s okay.” Peter whispered.

“Can we start over?”

Peter nodded, lapsing back into his silence.

“I care about you Peter, more than an uncle or brother.” Bucky started.

“I know.” The teen answered.

“I want to take you out on a date. Just the two of us.”

Peter pulled away with a small smile. Bucky looked down at the boy, his concern swimming in his eyes. The teen looked down, his mind lapsing back into the horrors that happened to him. Bucky stayed with the teen as silence overpowered everything else.

“Do you want to go lay down?” Bucky asked gently.

Peter nodded mutely.

“My room or yours?” 

‘Mine.’ Peter signed, his silence unsurprising.

“Alright. You’ll have to let me up to your floor.” Bucky reminded.

‘I know.’ Peter shifted, his legs folding underneath him.

The pair stood up from the floor. Peter sticking close to Bucky as they walked to the elevator. The doors opened as the approached, JARVIS having heard the entire conversation and being ready. Peter scanned his card, Bucky doing the same right after.

“Access Denied, James Buchanan Barnes.” JARVIS denied the soldier access.

‘Override Spider.’ Peter told JARVIS.

“Override accepted. Access granted.” JARVIS closed the doors and the pair rose up higher.

Bucky’s eyebrows rose as he realized Peter was on one of the floors above Tony’s lab and common room. It was rare for Tony to do something like this, but Peter must have been unusually special to gain his own floor so high up in the tower. The teen was rocking on his feet slightly, his nerves striking. Nobody except Tony had ever been on his floor before, not even Ned.

The doors opened to a spacious living room, couches and bean bags littering the floor, each looking well used. A massive TV sat in front of it, the size engulfing a whole wall. Behind the couches was a fully stocked kitchen, pans poking out of the sink from where they had been washed. Small hallways led to rooms around the floor, but Peter led Bucky straight back to a dark cherry wood door.

Behind the door was a bedroom that could fit a small apartment inside of it. In one corner was a king size bed, dark blue sheets and a black blanket pulled neatly over the mattress. The navy walls were accented by a singular white wall. A desk rested in the corner across the room from the bed. A window seat gave a stunning view of New York from this high in the air. Peter had a cozier sitting area with a smaller TV in the room. Bucky saw a fully stocked mini gym that was private for the teen to use when he wanted. The former assassin now saw how Peter could have hid himself for two weeks before he had been introduced to the team.

“This is stunning.” Bucky stated.

Peter smiled shyly as he took Bucky’s hand in his. The super soldier followed the teen as he walked over to the bed. Peter crawled into it as Bucky watched from the side of the bed. The bags under the teens eyes became more visible as his eyelids already started to droop closed. Bucky sighed and kneeled next to the bed.

“Get some sleep doll, I’ll see you later.” Bucky whispered

“Stay.” Peter grabbed Bucky’s hand as he started to pull away.

“I’m not sure I should.” Bucky looked down.

“I want... you to. Please Buck,... I don’t want ...to be alone.” Peter’s rough voice sounded in choppy words.

“Alright Doll, I’ll stay.” Bucky agreed as Peter scooted back on his bed.

Bucky pulled up the covers slightly as he toed off his boots. The man laid on his back, Peter curling into his side. Bucky draped an arm over Peter’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his chest. Peter placed his head on Bucky’s chest, his ear landing directly on the soldier’s heart. The steady beat lulled Peter into a doze, the tension in his muscled dissolving as he relaxed and his breathing evened. Bucky felt Peter drop off to sleep and his relaxed as he soon followed, his fear of his nightmares not registering as sleep drowned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It made me sad, but I regret nothing so far.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goodbye of the Field Trip. Peter's nightmares start to haunt him once again, but he has a great listener in Bucky.

**With Tony**

The billionaire gave his press smile as he ushered and waved the students of Midtown back to their bus. Natasha, Clint, Steve, Wanda, and Vision were behind the man, most of them with deep frowns. The students had been packed with their snacks and candies as the got on the bus, minus Flash, who galred enviously. 

“Well, that was eventful.” Tony cheered as the buses drove away.

“Did you know?” Natasha demanded.

“Know what?” Tony’s eyes flicked away as he pretended to be oblivious.

“That Peter was being bullied.” Natasha clarified.

“I knew, but not how bad it was.” Tony sighed.

“He could have told us.” Steve mentioned as the group turned back to the doors.

“Peter doesn’t do that.” Tony grumbled.

“Why not?” Wanda voiced.

“He doesn’t like to seem weak.” Tony explained.

“He’s a kid, he shouldn’t worry about that.” Steve argued.

“It’s hard to explain.”

“What’s hard about it?” Natasha snapped.

“Just leave it alone.”

“Let’s put it to rest, for now.” Vision ended after Tony spoke.

Tony and the group walked to the private elevators, keeping away from the eyes of the employees of the building. JARVIS opened the elevator after they passed security, ready for a command from Tony.

“J, where’s Peter?” Tony asked the AI.

“Young Sir is asleep in his room.” JARVIS answered.

“Thanks J. Keep me warned if he starts having a nightmare.” Tony ordered.

“Young Sir has already had a nightmare.” JARVIS sounded as sheepish as an AI could.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony growled.

“He was finding comfort in Sergeant Barnes.” 

“Bucky was in his room?” Steve voiced everyone’s confusion.

“Sergeant Barnes is still with the Young Sir.” 

“Why is Barnes with my kid?” Tony barked.

“Young Sir had a panic attack after you left. Sergeant Barnes helped to calm him down.”

“You didn’t notify me immediately because…”

“Sergeant Barnes asked that I refrain from notifying you unless Young Sir did not respond within a five minute period.”

“Damn it JARVIS! You know you are supposed to tell me when Peter has a panic attack or sensory overload!” Tony scolds his AI.

“Apologies Sir.” The AI responds.

“Take me to him.” Tony orders.

“I’m sorry Sir, but my protocols do not allow me to deliver people to the Young Sir unless he is awake or in distress.”

“Fine. Tell me when he wakes.” Tony grumbles.

“Is there a floor you wish to go to Sir?” JARVIS asks, returning to his protocols.

“Avengers Common Floor.” Tony requests.

JARVIS doesn’t respond, instead he starts to lift the group up, skyscrapers running past the window in a blur. The slight ding announced the group’s arrival to all those on the floor. Rhodey and Sam were watching a show on the couch. Thor, having arrived a little earlier in the day was in the communal kitchen, heating Pop Tarts, as usual. Pepper was in D.C. for a meeting so she was missing from the tower. Bruce was curled up in a chair in the living room, an open book on his lap. Stephen Strange was away with his mystic art stuff, not that anyone understood it. T’Challa was bringing Shuri for a visit in a few days, but they were still in Wakanda. Scott was also planning a visit, but he had been radio silent for a few days now.

The group of heroes split, Tony walking to Bruce to talk about some sciency stuff. Clint joined Rhodey and Sam, challenging the pair to rounds of Mario Kart. Steve joined Thor in the kitchen, the oldest of the group ready to start making dinner for the massive team. Natasha followed Clint, curling into a chair to watch her fellow agent play video games. Wanda and Vision sat together on a couch, chatting quietly about something or another.

**Peter’s Room**

Bucky woke as the person curled on his chest shifted. The teen shifted, whimpers and whines leaving his throat. Bucky carefully slid Peter off his chest, rolling onto his side to watch the teen. As he was moved Peter became more distressed. His head started tossing, sweat breaking out along his forehead and neck. A strangled cry got lost in the darkness of the room.

“No… no… not her… please…” Peter begged in his sleep.

Bucky sat up and pulled the kid to his lap.

“Help me… someone… please…” Tears raced down the thin cheeks.

“Peter…” Bucky lifted his hand to Peter’s head.

“‘M stuck… can’t breathe…” 

“Peter, wake up.” Bucky carded his hand into Peter’s hair.

“Hurts… Mr. S’a’k…” Peter called for the man.

“It’s just a dream Peter. You’re safe.”

“Someone… help.” Peter’s voice cracked.

“Wake up Peter.” Bucky called again, getting a response this time.

Peter’s lashes fluttered. A groan escaped the boy as his senses returned to him. Bucky continued to card his hand into the teen’s hair, hoping it would help keep him calm. Peter sighed, his dark eyes taking in the room around him. His eyes lanced to Bucky as he realized who was holding him after his nightmare. Bucky gave a small smile to the teen below him, his hand still tangled in the soft hair.

“Feel better?” Bucky asked softly.

‘Yes.’ Peter motioned.

“Want to go see the others?” Bucky glances to the door.

‘Yeah.’ Peter stood up, leaning on the super soldier who rose with him.

“Let’s not tell them about us okay?” Bucky held Peter under his arm.

Peter nodded, his weight shifting into the older man’s warmth. 

“I’ve got you Паук малыш(Spider Baby).” Bucky soothed.

The pair walked to the door of the teen’s room. Said teen grabbing a soft fluffy blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders. Bucky had a gentle smile on his face as he kept a keen eye on the teen. Peter was enjoying the feel of silence, though he knew he needed to start speaking soon. Natasha and Bucky had both heard his voice, but the spider wasn’t ready for the world to hear it yet.

“Hello Young Sir.” JARVIS greeted as the pair stopped by the elevator.

‘Hey J.’ Peter smiled.

“Would you and Sergeant Barnes like to be taken to the other Avengers?” 

“Yes please JARVIS.” Bucky responded for the pair.

JARVIS gave off a little hum, the elevator starting up and dropping the two lower. About two floors passed before JARVIS started to slow the small box. Peter moved away from Bucky, the blanket being pulled tighter around his shoulders, seeming to be a shield and comfort. Bucky watched the kid as the doors opened, Tony standing in the bay, waiting for his child.

“Feel better Young Sir.” JARVIS told Peter warmly, almost human.

Peter nodded.

“Hey Pete, how are you feeling?” Tony kneeled to look at the teen.

‘Okay.’ Peter motioned.

“Want something to eat?” 

‘No, I just need family time.’ Peter informed.

“Easy enough.” Tony smiled as he stood back up, his knees popping.

“Паук(Spider)!” Natasha called to the teen as the trio rounded the wall.

‘Hi.’ Peter waved.

“Come sit. We’ll pick a movie to watch.” Natasha informed the group, nobody daring to contradict her.

“I’ll grab the menus and we can order take-out.” Tony shuffled away.

Peter walked to Natasha, Bucky following like the shadow he had become. Peter sat next to Natasha, Bucky taking his other side on the long couch. The female spider pulled the teen into her side, the teen leaning against her side, his head on her shoulder. Bucky instructed Peter to twist onto his back and then proceeded to pull the small feet onto his lap.

Tony brought in the take-out menus and everyone ordered what they wanted, Peter letting Nat and Bucky choose for him. The blanket he brought with him was tucked around him, the teen’s head now in Natasha’s lap after he shifted as per Bucky’s orders. A holographic screen rested in front of his eyes as he scrolled through JARVIS’ movie banks, looking for one to watch. 

The teen eventually decided upon a musical he remembered seeing as a child, though it was just before his parents died. Not telling the group what the selection was the teen curled up farther into his sudo mom and his crush, content to just relax and forget the worries of his day, and the fallout that was sure to happen upon his return to school. Natasha started to card her hand through the teen’s hair, knowing it was a comfort and it relaxed the unusually stressed teen.

The movie played in the background as the exhausted teen was curled and slowly falling asleep. He woke up for a little to eat a miniscule amount when the food arrived, but even with urging from Tony to eat more, much to the others confusion, the teen only ate a small meal. Peter fell asleep once again, knowing he needed to eat more and that it would come back to haunt him later.

The rest of the team watched the movie, Bucky laughing slightly when he realized it was a musical that was on broadway before the teen was born. The assassin turned hero felt full and content, his own eyes dropping as the movie played in the background. Natasha watched over the spider teen like a protective mother, noticing Bucky falling asleep as well.

The movie played out, each Avenger falling asleep one by one. Nat ended up being the last one awake, her keen eyes taking in the scene of peace that rarely fell upon the entire team, each having demons to fight. Before she could drift off the assassin felt the child on her twitch. She looked down, concern flooding her senses as she noticed the distressed look on his face.

Peter continued to shift, a nightmare jumping into what should’ve been sweet dreams. Whimpers forced their way out of his mouth. Natasha leaned closer as he started to mumble, his voice raspy, soft, and strangely strangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about to introduce my OC!!! I'm super excited for this part. Soon I will have a break in my posting, since I won't have more pre-written, but it shouldn't be long


	11. Memories Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's nightmares are more than that. He's never known much about his family, only the vague memories of his childhood. What will be revealed when nightmares become real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OC is coming in now!!!!!! :D I hope you all like her, she is one of my favorites and this is part of what makes this story an AU.

“Мама волк …(Mama Wolf)” Peter whined.

“Вольф …(Wolfe).” Bucky mumbled right after the teen.

“Помогите, холодно, не уходи …(Help, cold, no leave.)” Peter continued.

“Peter.” Natasha placed her hand on the teen’s shoulder.

“Ни заморозки, ни убийства, ни вреда …(No freeze, no kill, no hurt.)” Peter cried, tears slipping from his closed eyes.

“Не вытирай ее …(Don’t wipe her.)” Bucky shifted.

“Tony! Steve!” Natasha shouted at the pair sharing a couch.

“Не вайп, не забудь, помни …(No wipe, no forget, remember…)” Peter whimpered, his words slurring in thick Russian.

The two older heros jumped awake at the assassin’s shout, their eyes instantly resting on the sleeping pair with the woman. They rushed over, each trying to wake their respective charge. Bucky woke first, his metal fist snapping out, hitting Steve in the head, and throwing him to the ground.

“Вольф!” Bucky gasped.

Peter came around next, his breathing coming in wavering gasps, his throat closing as tears stung his eyes. Natasha and Tony steadied him, the man’s hand running in circles over the sweat soaked shirt. Peter looked to Bucky, who was fussing over Steve, a bruise on the blond man’s jaw.

“Tha cuimhn 'agam oirre.(I remember her[Scots Gaelic])” Peter choked out, only Bucky understanding him.

“An Wolfe(The Wolfe).” Bucky responded, his gaze taking in the other’s spooked look.

“Mo mhàthair(My mother).” Peter whispered.

“Bha thu ann.(You were there)” Bucky realized.

“Tha mi a 'cruthachadh HYDRA.(I’m a HYDRA creation)” Peter spoke, everyone only understanding the word HYDRA.

“What’s going on Buck?” Steve looked to his friend.

“There is another HYDRA super soldier out there.” Bucky revealed.

“Since when?” Tony barked.

“I don’t know, they wiped my memories of her, I’m only now getting them back.”

“Are they a danger?” Natasha asked from her spot next to Peter.

“I don’t think so.”

“Bha i a 'briseadh a cuid phrògraman ro thric, thug iad a h-èisdeachd dhi ann an 1949, nach deach a thoirt a-mach a-rithist.(She was breaking her programming too often, they iced her in 1949, never to be brought out again.)” Peter muttered one of his last memories of the woman who was his birth mother.

“Lorgidh i i Peadar.(We’ll find her Peter)” Bucky promised.

“B 'e mo theaghlach ris an canar HYDRA! Tha na cuimhneachain uile air an son brèagha!(My so-called family was HYDRA. All my memories of them are fake.)” Peter cried, his voice waking some of the others, like Clint and Sam.

“I’m sorry Peter.” Bucky crawled to the boy.

“Feumaidh mi a lorg.(I need to find her.)” Peter begged.

“We will Peter, I promise.” Bucky opened his arms for the boy.

Peter entered the embrace, burying his face into his fellow brainwashed soldier. The surprise of being a former HYDRA experiment was starting to get to the teen, but he was trying to work through it. Bucky closed his arms around Peter, the metal one resting across his lower back. Tony, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Sam watched the pair, an unusual warmth sleeping in Bucky’s eyes.

“I’m going to make some breakfast, then we’ll discuss what you two are talking about.” Steve spoke while standing.

“Thanks Stevie.” Bucky locked eyes with his friend.

“Let’s wake the others and give these two some time to discuss whatever it is that happened.” Tony joined Steve.

Once everyone was out of the room Bucky shifted his hold on Peter, his lips falling to the teen’s hair. Peter clung to his crush, much in the style of a koala bear or sloth clinging to a branch.

“I know you’re hurting, but I know we will find her.” Bucky whispered.

“I don’t know where the compound she is in is at.” Peter sighed.

“I think I know.” 

“Please tell me.” 

“If my memory is correct, I remember an extremely remote base in Уэлен(Uelen).”

“I don’t know.” Peter mumbled.

“It’s worth a look.”

“Let’s tell the team then.”

The pair stood from the floor, Peter staying tucked into Bucky’s side. The teen was enjoying the chance for them to be near each other, without creating suspicion, though he was sure Tony already suspected something. 

They entered the kitchen to a buffet of food. Platters stacked to the roof of pancakes and waffles stood proudly in the center. Bacon and sausage guarded the sides. Maple syrup, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, whipped cream, and butter lined the bar in front of the fluffy foods. Fruit and eggs were also part of the spread.

Bucky grabbed a plate first, filling it with bacon, eggs, some fruit, and at least three waffles. Peter, still struggling with his loss of appetite from the day before only had a single waffle, bacon, and a small bowl of fruit. Together the pair sat at the table, waiting for the rest of the team to finish getting the rest of their respective meals. 

Peter sat to the right of Tony’s chair, his usual place at the table. Bucky took the seat to the teen’s right, changing from his normal spot at the right hand of his best friend. Tony and Steve were the last to the table, both having very different looks. Steve looked a little hurt that Bucky wasn’t near him, but he understood. However, Tony was glaring at Peter, his eyes more concerned than angry.

“Peter, you need to eat more.” Tony spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed the table.

Peter shook his head.

“Don’t make me get JARVIS involved.” Tony threatened.

‘Can I eat one of my bars later?’ Peter tried to reason.

“No. Now.” Tony argued.

‘I’m not hungry.’ Peter fought.

“Peter Benjamin Stark!” Tony’s voice rose.

‘Please Dad, not here.’ Peter begged.

“Fine, but, we will be having a conversation after this.” Tony growled.

Peter nodded before starting to eat, ignoring the looks from Bucky and the others.

“What was that about Tony?” Rhodey asked his friend.

“Nothing. Private stuff.” Tony dismissed.

“It’s not nothing.” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, you just yelled at your kid over food.” Clint added.

“I must agree Man of Iron.” Thor added his input.

“It’s between Peter and I.” Tony crossed his arms.

“Does it endanger anyone on the team?” Steve, always the level-headed one, asked.

“Probably not.” Tony shrugged.

“Not good enough.” Natasha joined.

“Stop.” Peter’s small voice went unheard.

“Just leave it!” Tony shouted.

“It could be dangerous!” Steve yelled.

“Not to you!” Tony snarked.

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t know!” 

“It has nothing to do with you!”

“This is what tore us apart Stark!” Natasha snapped.

“This is nothing like the Accords!”

Peter had dropped his fork as the yelling started, his hands covering his sensitive ears. Bucky noticed the distress, though Vision, Bruce, Wanda, and Clint were still watching the shouting match.

“Stop trying to force Tony into something!” Rhodey joined in again.

“Stay out of this Tin Can!” Sam defended Steve.

Peter’s eyes scrunched closed, his form starting to hunch in. The teen knew what was happening, and he felt so alone. The clothes on his body started to feel rough and scratchy, though they were the softest he owned. The smells invading his senses were too much and he felt his throat convulse. His stomach was starting to flip, the taste of waffles and fruit too heavy on his tongue. The bright lights pierced his closed eyes, causing the teen to hunch down farther.

“Sir.” JARVIS spoke up.

“Not now J!” Tony shouted to his AI.

“But Sir-” 

“I said not now!” Tony interrupted.

The AI fell silent, though in his humanistic way, he kept a watch on Peter. The teen had tears rolling down his cheeks once again, but this time the AI could only watch as his favored person suffered. Bucky watched on, confusion masking his surprise at the teen’s response to the noise. Peter slid off his seat, stumbling away from the table, still unnoticed by anyone except Bucky.

The teen stumbled along, his shoulders hitting a wall multiple times as he left the loud room. JARVIS tracked his movement, Bucky watched, but was unsure of what action to take, a rising anger bubbling in his chest. Peter made it to the elevator where JARVIS had the small box open and waiting. The lights were dimmed to 8%, enough for Peter to see, but not to hurt his eyes. The sound was reduced as much as the AI could, but it still wasn’t enough.

The elevator stopped on Peter’s floor and the teen stumbled along once again. His hands were still on his ears, the noises from the tower reaching him still. Before reaching his room Peter stopped at the communal bathroom on his floor. This was for when he had a guest sleeping on his floor, but it worked for now. With a loud crack, Peter dropped to his knees next to the toilet and proceeded to throw up everything he had eaten in the previous two days.

Dry heaving took over soon after and the teen’s tears formed twin rivers down his cheeks, the loss of water adding to his chances for dehydration. Peter left the room as soon as he was done, entering a door across the hall that opened into an empty room. He made it to the middle of the room before collapsing to the floor, curling into fetal position.

“J-J-J ac-act-activ-activate B-B-Bla-Black-Blackout pr-prot-protocol.” Peter stuttered past his pain.

“Blackout Protocol Activated.” JARVIS responded near silently.

Peter sighed as his senses stopped assaulting him.

“Keep it locked until I release it J.” Peter ordered softly, his voice having grown stronger since the night before.

“Directive confirmed.” JARVIS went silent after that.

**With the team, just after Peter left.**

“Drop it Rogers!” Tony screamed.

“No! We need to work as a team, and keeping secrets won’t help!”

“This is not a debate!” 

“Sure seems like one!”

“This is not your problem!”

“So it is a problem?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“ENOUGH!” Bucky roared, his chair slamming back into a wall with the force behind him standing up.

The shouting and voices stopped, everyone shrinking away from the furious man.

“Blackout Protocol has been activated by Young Sir.” JARVIS’ voice echoed in the tense silence.

“Shit.” Tony cursed under his breath.

“What is Blackout Protocol?” Bruce turned to his fellow scientist.

“It’s a code I built for Peter.” Tony sighed, a tired hand rubbing down his face.

“You built it for Peter specifically?” Sam asked, astounded.

“Yeah.” Tony responded.

“Why does Peter have his own protocol?” Bucky spoke up.

“He can have sensory overloads rather easily.” Tony explained.

“Why Blackout?” Bucky pushed.

“When Peter has an overload that gets extremely bad he needs complete silence and darkness.” Tony started.

“So you made a protocol that provides that.” Bruce noticed.

“Yeah, I also had a room installed that Peter can lock and change as his overload changes.”

“Your arguing set him off.” Bucky’s words slipped out.

“Damn it.” Tony cursed again.

“What?”

“Peter is more sensitive after he’s had an emotionally trying day. The field trip really didn’t help anything at all.”

“So, Peter can get set off by simple things after he’s had an upsetting day?” Bruce clarified.

“Exactly.”

“We’ll have to keep a watch on him then.”

“Thanks for understanding Bruce.”

“I’m a doctor, and I have some medical training, it’s my job.”

“J, has Peter locked down?”

“Yes Sir.” JARVIS confirmed.

“Let me know when he lifts it.” Tony ordered.

“Yes Sir.”

“We have some issues we need to work out before this happens again.” Tony grumbled.

“I agree, besides, we need to clear the air to work well as a team again.” Steve mentioned.

The rest of the large team nodded and rose as one, all heading into the living room. Tony isolated himself from the group, choosing an armchair that was off to the side of the room. Everyone else gathered together on couches and loveseats, the team settling down quickly. 

“Anything we want to start with?” Steve asked first.

“The kid.” Tony spoke before anyone else.

“Are you sure you are ready?” Rhodey looked quizzically at his best friend.

“Better now than never.” Tony sighed.

“Who is he?” Steve asked first.

“I’ve told you this. His name is Peter, I adopted him after his aunt passed away, though I’m now really confused on his history since last night.”

“His name is Petrov Christov  Victorovna.” Bucky spoke up.

“How do you know this Buck?” Steve focused on his friend.

“He was HYDRA.” The whisper came out.

“My kid is a HYDRA Agent?” Tony demanded.

“Former. He was released when he was 12, after he attacked and killed his handlers.” Bucky’s voice wavered.

“Why is he remembering now?” Clint posed the question.

“They wiped him and implanted false memories into him and May Parker, then, he was gone.” Bucky explained.

“But why is he remembering?” Clint pushed.

“The wiping wears off after a while, this one just took longer, for both of us.” 

“So, who is he then?” Tony asked out loud.

“I don’t know, I only have one memory we share.” Bucky sighed.

“What is the memory?” 

“The other Agent, who’s still alive.” Bucky shuddered as the memory of Zemo cme back at the same time.

“Who?” Natasha asked, her hand falling to Bucky’s shoulder for comfort.

“Serova Zenaide Victorovna, The Shadow Wolf.”

“I’ve heard of them.” Steve mentioned.

“She was the first HYDRA Asset.” Sam recalled from old files.

“She was one of the best.” Bruce added, also remembering the files.

“She was the only Asset until they captured me.” Bucky revealed.

“You met?” Steve asked, astounded.

“For a while. By that time Petrov had already been born.” Bucky noted.

“Peter isn’t sixteen is he?” Tony looked at his hands.

“I think they let him age to twelve, then, froze him.”

“It would have been years on the ice.”

“Yes, but, if my math and memories add up, he was unfrozen in 2013, meaning his body’s age is sixteen.”

“That’s harsh.” Steve commented.

“I agree.” Thor’s usually booming voice was softer and more reserved.

“HYDRA is ruthless and evil.” Natasha growled.

“Red Room was no better.” Bucky responded.

“What would you know of them?” Natasha’s voice filled with ice.

“Wolfe came from them, she was part of the Shadow Program.” Bucky informed the red head.

“It doesn’t matter.” Steve halted the potential argument.

“Is Peter enhanced?” Bruce brought the question everyone was thinking into the air.

“Most likely.” Steve said

“Yes.” Tony spoke at the same time.

“That’s why he has to eat more.” The doctor deduced.

“Yes.” Tony responded.

“What are Peter’s abilities?” Steve directed at Tony.

“Enhanced Healing, Enhanced Metabolism, Super Strength, Super Senses, Flexibility, Agility, Reflexes, and the ability to stick to things.” Tony listed.

“Wait, sticking to things?” Sam noticed.

“Yeah.” Tony hunched down, his face falling into the shadows he created.

“The kid is Spiderman.” Clint threw out there nonchalantly.

“Makes sense.” Natasha shrugged.

“He’s so going to kill me when he recovers.” Tony grumbled.

The team lapsed into silence before Steve recommended that they put on a movie to pass some of the time while they waited. It wasn’t late yet, so everyone agreed. Tony allowed JARVIS to pick a movie and the giant flat screen blinked to life before the group. Everyone settled down to watch, letting the companionable silence sink around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this cleared some stuff up. Along with this, I will be adding it to a collection of information pieces you need for a better understanding of the story and my character.
> 
> Also, what did you guys think of the new language??


	12. History Spoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Bucky reveal what they know of Peter's time with HYDRA.

**With Peter**

The silence was, calming, for a lack of a better word. Peter relaxed on the floor, his body losing the tension from the past few days. Sleep loomed over the horizon, it's dark cloud hovering with open arms waiting for the teen to enter. Peter was ready to sleep for a few days, but he knew he couldn’t.

The teen forced himself to move. His body protested the movements, but Peter ignored the feeling. After standing, Peter climbed up a wall and crouched there, his eyes closing as he focused his breathing.

Pieces of his dream crossed his mind, but nothing felt solid or real. Images of a woman with dark chocolate brown hair faded in and out of focus. A metal arm with a painted wolf on the shoulder. A black wolf next to black clad legs and combat boots. A blank smile, and an ice blue eye with no life.

Peter sighed and released from the wall, falling the short distance to the floor easily. He stood up again, his body protesting less to the movement than before. The teen brushed off his clothes and ran a hand through his hair quickly.

“JARVIS, release lockdown.” Peter walked to the door.

“Directive confirmed.” JARVIS responded as the door swooshed open.

“Tell Dad I’m on my way up, I’m just changing first.” Peter informed the AI.

“Of course Young Sir. I will inform him immediately.” JARVIS promised.

Peter nodded to himself and left the bare room, his feet treading silently across the tiled floor of his floors hallways. His room was only a feet away, but the walk was still a little tiring for the exhausted teen. The past few days had been draining and Peter wanted to sleep, but he had other things to take care of.

The teen quickly changed out of his rumpled clothes from the day before. With a new pair of jeans on his legs and a T-shirt on, Peter walked back to his door. He pulled a flannel out of his closet and put it on over his shirt. He entered the hallway once again, shivering as the cold of the tiles seeped through is feet.

“Sir has sent the elevator down and is awaiting your arrival.” JARVIS spoke as the teen walked.

“Thanks J.” Peter stopped as the elevator doors opened before him.

“I wish to warn you Young Sir, everyone is already downstairs.”

“Has Sergeant Barnes told them anything?” Peter asked as the elevator moved down.

“Just what he remembers from his earliest moments as a part of the HYDRA program.” JARVIS informed.

“Alright, I guess we’ll see if any of my information is helpful, or if we can do anything.” Peter leaned back, his eyes closing.

A few minutes later there was a ding and Peter’s eyes opened. The blank wall of the team commons met his eyes. With a deep breath, the teen pushed away from the wall and walked into the room, every eye going to him as soon as he entered the room. Peter took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to speak.

“So you know.” Peter whispered.

“Vaguely.” Tony looked at his kid.

“I don’t know much.” Peter wrapped his arms around his stomach, curling in on himself.

“We know Petrov.” Bucky addressed the teen.

“Please, help me find her.” Peter whimpered.

The team watched as the teen stood, his position shaky at best. Bucky stood up from his place on the floor near Steve and walked up to the teen. As he stopped in front of the teen he leaned down and whispered something into the spiderling’s ear. Peter nodded after the older man finished and together they went to an open couch.

Peter angled his body to face the former HYDRA agent, his shoulders still hunched into a clearly defensive and protective position. Bucky placed a hand on his knee, the light contact helping to ground the teen. Peter heaved a deep breath, focusing on his memories that would flash in his mind as random points.

Tony stood up and walked to his kid. He sat on his other side and placed a gentle hand on the too thin shoulders. Tony glanced over the kid to Bucky, noting the clear concern in the older man’s eyes. The billionaire ignored it for now, focusing on the small kid gathering his thoughts together.

“I don’t know much.” Peter started shakily.

“It’s okay паук, детка([Russian] Spider Baby). We don’t expect much.” Natasha soothed from across the room.

“I know the agent is my mother.” 

“What?” Tony gasped.

“She gave birth to me, but she was already with HYDRA at the time. The scientists thought I might have genetic mutations, due to her already having a serum.”

“So HYDRA planned to experiment on you from birth?” Steve questioned.

“That’s not just harsh, that’s evil, cruel, and unjust.” Clint commented.

“It worked though. I became the world’s youngest assassin, and I hold the record number of kills and missions.”

“They sent you on missions as a child?” Natasha was astounded.

“Yes. I was called the Spider.”

“I’ve heard of you.” Bruce mentioned.

“They found it easier to control and brainwash a child, so they continued to use me. Often they placed me under the guidance of the Asset, more commonly known as Bucky Barnes. I have killed more people than I know, but I want to save my mother and give her the same chance that has been given to me and Bucky.”

“Let’s do it.” Tony spoke for the first time.

“We don’t even know where she is.” Steve pointed out.

“ Уэлен(Uelen).” Bucky said the one word in Russian.

“Never heard of it.” Natasha said.

“It’s a remote base in the heavily wooded area of Russia, the only HYDRA base that has been abandoned since the inception of the Winter Soldier program. Peter and I were held there for a short time, before we were transferred to a German base, and Peter was put into cryo.” Bucky explained.

“He was in cryo?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, when he turned twelve they placed him into cryo, to prevent him from hurting any more agents.”

“I hurt people?” Peter looked at Bucky.

“They lost control of you, temporarily. You killed Mary and Richard Parker, your handlers. When they regained control of you they placed you into cryo.”

“I fought HYDRA.” Peter realized.

“I’m not sure, there was a strange rage when they lost control of you, nothing that had ever happened before. They wiped you clean and froze you, I was moved again, but I heard when they released you in 2013.”

“Why did they release him?” Sam’s brows had furrowed.

“He had been wiped clean. They implanted memories of him growing up in New York with May Haring, more known as May Parker.”

“So Aunt May was faked?” Peter’s eyes sparkled with mostly unshed tears.

“Not exactly. May Parker was actually the Sister-in-Law to Richard Parker, she just didn’t know that her husband’s brother was working for an underground terrorist group. The only fake part of your memories is the relationship you thought you had, any feelings between you and May were entirely real. She really did love you like her own.”

“I’m only sorry you were brainwashed as a child.” Natasha spoke to Peter.

“It doesn’t matter to me. I only want to rescue my mother.” Peter’s voice was soft, but strong and determined.

“I’m glad you’re speaking Kiddo.” Tony took everyone’s minds of the dark conversation with the one line.

“We need to create a plan if we want to infiltrate a HYDRA base and rescue a HYDRA controlled super soldier.” Steve started the team on crafting a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write, and now I really want to add Captain Marvel, but since this is Pre-Infinity War, I can't. Note, I recently saw Captain Marvel and it is a great tie in for the MCU. I can't wait to see where Endgame goes from here.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, sorry if it feels super short, but the shorter chapters means quicker updates!
> 
> R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! First chapter of one of my favorite stories. I've had this story for a while, so I hope everyone enjoys the rest. Let me know what you think. Be prepared for cliffhangers.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC's. I make no profit. This is for my enjoyment as well as those who read it.


End file.
